La verdad que ambos conocemos
by Metal Fan
Summary: Post The Truth. MSR y una pekeñisima dosis de DSR
1. El Viaje

_

Es un hermoso y apacible lugar, el pasto es verde, hay un pequeño lago de agua cristalina, algunos juegos infantiles y muchos árboles. Realmente es un hermoso parque, como sacado de una postal. Bajo la sombra de un árbol se ve una mujer sentada, es Dana, enseña a William a caminar. El aún no puede hacerlo solo, empieza a juguetear e intenta pararse. Ella lo mira con ternura, es su pequeño hijo, lo toma con uno de sus brazos para que sienta confianza y el niño empieza a dar sus primeros pasos. Ella lo suelta para que camine solo y lo sigue con su mirada, el bebé cae una vez, pero se levanta de inmediato, parece que está decidido a dejar de gatear. Empieza a alejarse un poco. Dana lo llama pero el no acude a su llamado. William se dirige hacia una pareja quienes están parados en la dirección opuesta a Dana. Ella se pone de pié para ir por él, pero el bebé es levantado en brazos por una mujer. Dana no puede distinguir sus rostros, la luz del sol no se lo permite. El pequeño empieza a balbucear, al principio algo ininteligible, después se distingue la palabra mamá, pero no se la dice a Dana, se la dice a la mujer que lo lleva en brazos. Dana lo mira perpleja, está de pié inmóvil viendo esa escena. Ellos empiezan a alejarse con el niño, desaparecen poco a poco. Ella empieza a llorar, cubre su rostro con sus manos, sus piernas pierden fuerzas y cae al césped de rodillas, continúa llorando mientras grita Williaaaaaam...

EDIFICIO J. EDGAR HOOVER  
WASHINGTON D.C.

Es una junta en al FBI dos hombres discuten sobre lo sucedido con Mulder. Y también sobre el futuro de Skinner, Doggett y Reyes. Uno de ellos un sujeto desconocido de edad avanzada y profundos ojos grises dialoga con el general Anthony Forrest, quien es uno de los líderes de la actual conspiración.

-Alguna información sobre su paradero, indicios, algo que nos ayude a encontrarlos General- pregunta algo molesto el hombre de mirada gris

-Tenemos muchos contactos parece que nuestros fugitivos siguen en el país, en algún lugar de Nuevo México, pero eso es todo lo que sabemos- explica Forrest algo nervioso

-Es todo lo que necesitamos saber para encontrarlos-podría decirse que solo le faltó llamar imbécil al General Forrest

-Cree que Reyes Doggett y Skinner sepan su ubicación exacta- preguntó Forrest algo contrariado

-Quizás si, quizas no. pero ellos no saben que tenemos pistas, será mejor vigilarlos por si tratan de contactarlos

-¿Qué haremos con los tres?

-Llámelos de inmediato, ya se enterará de lo que vamos a hacer.

DOMICILIO DE WALTER SKINNER  
7:00 AM

Skinner está tomando el café, se dirige a la puerta a recoger el diario como todos los días. En su rostro se nota la preocupación que siente, no ha tenido noticias de Mulder y Scully, pero seguramente así es mejor. Recoge el diario se sienta en una silla para leerlo, al abrirlo cae un papel lo recoge y lo lee de inmediato. "New Way Home- Roswell- ellos aun no saben todo".

Toma de inmediato su celular y marca el número del agente Doggett.

-Agente Doggett- pero es interrumpido por su interlocutor

-Estaba a punto de llamarlo señor, nos quieren ver a usted a Mónica y mí en el FBI

-Hay algo importante que deben saber antes, vengan por mí...

MOTEL NEW WAY HOME  
ROSWELL NUEVO MÉXICO  
10:00 AM

Dana despierta algo sobresaltada, era el mismo sueño que le había arrebatado la tranquilidad desde que tomó la decisión de dar en adopción a su hijo. Mulder aún dormía, así que salió despacio procurando no despertarlo. Se dirigió al baño ensimismada en sus pensamientos, aún estaba sudando, se sentía tensa, como si algo la estuviera asfixiando por dentro. Abrió el grifo intentando sentir alivio con el agua caliente. En sus pensamientos empezó a recordar lo sucedido desde su huida.

"Han pasado cuatro días desde nuestra huida hemos estado atrapados en este lugar, esperando que quizá las cosas se calmen, aunque francamente no creo que eso suceda. Cuando llegamos al motel sacamos un equipaje que habían preparado John y Mónica para estos efectos. Había ropa, dinero y otros utensilios que sabía necesitaríamos. Lo que tenemos no ocupa más que dos maletas pequeñas no podemos andar por ahí llamando la atención, tampoco podemos ocupar mucho espacio. Empacaron unos detalles, que sabían querría llevar conmigo. Quisiera haber tenido un momento a solas con ellos para poder agradecerles personalmente todo lo que han hecho por mí durante estos dos años, con la desesperación por irnos rápido y las preocupaciones que llevaba en mi mente no pude hacerlo. Un ruido me distrajo de mis pensamientos, Mulder había despertado y salía de la habitación"

Salió del baño directamente a la cocina a prepararse algo de café. Estos días no habían sido fáciles, Mulder había estado actuando de forma tan extraña que Dana ya no lo reconocía. Un leve sonido que provenía de la habitación la sacó de sus pensamientos, era Mulder, seguramente había regresado. Por un momento dudó si acercase o no pero terminó haciéndolo, ya habían huido de todo el mundo, no podían huir también de ellos mismos.

Mulder observaba un pequeño álbum de fotos de portada celeste, un obsequio que Mónica empacó para Dana, como recuerdo de la amistad que los unió.

-Me lo obsequió Mónica- comenta Dana con voz enternecida

-Son fotos de nuestro hijo- contesta con voz errática -Aquí está solo, en estas otras está contigo... y en otras con los agentes Doggett y Reyes, como en esta – hace una pausa como analizando algo en aquella foto- Los tres parecen haber formado una sólida amistad.

Sostiene dicha foto y me la enseña con un dejo de desconcierto en el rostro

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Cuando William cumplió cuatro meses lo llevamos al parque a pasear, pasó un fotógrafo, Mónica dijo que quería una foto de recuerdo nunca imaginé que estaría haciendo un álbum, pero agradezco el hecho de que haya pensado en ese detalle- a lo que agregó con un hilo de voz - creo q sin ellos no lo hubiera logrado

Ante esas palabras Mulder se sintió derrotado. Con una expresión que Dana no sabía como interpretar, aunque por un momento le parecía desconfianza

-Ummm

-Mulder no me digas que después de todo lo que hemos pasado desconfías de alguno de los dos- preguntaba algo molesta

Mulder observaba la foto con el reflejo de un sinnúmero de emociones difíciles de definir en el rostro

-Después de todo lo ocurrido y lo que me has contado, ¿crees que podría desconfiar de ellos?. De hecho les estoy muy agradecido, en especial a él- por un momento Mulder divagó pero volvió rápidamente al diálogo -Cuidó de ti durante tu embarazo, trató de protegerlos durante mi ausencia. Es solo que me duele ver a mi hijo solo en fotos y que en ninguna esté yo... Siento que les fallé a ti y a él. Me marché y los dejé solos, por eso tu tuviste que hacer lo que hicist...

-¡Dios Mulder!- interrumpe Dana abruptamente -Fui yo quien te pidió que te marcharas, tu no querías, prácticamente te obligué. Las cosas no habrían cambiado de rumbo por eso

Finalmente ella acortó el espacio entre los dos. Queriendo con esa actitud desaparecer el sentimiento de culpa que siempre acompañaba a Mulder. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Tomaré un baño- espetó secamente y huyó de ella como si las manos de Dana estuvieran quemándole

Finalmente Dana colocó la foto en el pequeño álbum celeste que estaba decorado con motivos de bebé, y a su vez colocó el álbum en un a bolsita azul agamuzada. El obsequio que Mónica diera a Dana era del tamaño de una pequeña libreta por lo que pudo guardarlo en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Ese era el mejor recuerdo que tenía de William y en ese momento se sintió incapaz de separarse de él.

Mientras se dirigía al baño Mulder pensaba en todos los acontecimientos desde que se levantara en la mañana hasta que viera aquella foto.

"Desperté y no la encontré en la cama, no sé en que momento habrá despertado. Decidí levantarme, ya era muy tarde. Todos estos días había estado analizando la situación y llegué a la conclusión que debíamos separarnos, ya no quería que siguiera sufriendo por mi culpa, y esta mañana estaba dispuesto a decírselo, aunque quizás esto signifique perderla para siempre. Scully estaba en el baño así que salí a la recepción, necesitaba despejar mi mente y llenarme de valor para lo que tenía que decirle, de repente escuché al hombre de la recepción hablar con el conserje, sobre un fax que acababa de llegar"

-Acaba de llegar es para una tal Eve Harlow, dice que es de su novio- le decía el tipo de la recepción al conserje del Motel

-Que dice déjame ver- le contesta el hombre

-Es un mensaje raro, dice que ellos ya saben donde buscarlos pero no saben el lugar exacto que los nuevos vendrán por ellos esta noche- comenta sorprendido

-Que yo sepa no hay ninguna persona con ese nombre hospedada aquí- agrega el conserje

-Seguro se trata de un error- finaliza el sujeto de la recepción

Acto seguido el conserje se lleva el papel afuera y lo arroja en el tacho de la basura. Salí yo también y lo recogí sin que lo notara. Regresé de inmediato a la habitación tomé la maleta de Scully para guardarlo y allí cuando encontré el pequeño álbum celeste. Al abrirlo vi fotos de ella, algunas de su niñez y adolescencia, de sus hermanos, había una de Melissa. Scully siempre fue mas apegada a su familia no hubiera podido irse sin un recuerdo. Mas adelante había fotos de William, de repente sentí su presencia.

-Me lo obsequió Mónica- puedo sentir el cariño que expresa en esa frase

-Son fotos de nuestro hijo- contesto -Aquí está solo, en estas otras está contigo... y en otras con los agentes Doggett y Reyes, como en esta – por un momento me quedé sin aire antes esa escena - tres parecen haber formado una sólida amistad.

Luego procedo a enseñarle la foto, como si fuera la prueba fehaciente de algo... que ni yo mismo comprendía.

-¿Cuándo fue esto?

-Cuando William cumplió cuatro meses lo llevamos al parque a pasear, pasó un fotógrafo, Mónica dijo que quería una foto de recuerdo nunca imaginé que estaría haciendo un álbum, pero agradezco el hecho de que haya pensado en ese detalle... creo q sin ellos no lo hubiera logrado

Una profunda culpabilidad se apoderó de mí por instantes. Dos individuos a los cuales conoció hace poco tiempo, eran más cercanos a mi propio hijo que yo. Tragué saliva envidiándolos en especial a al agente Doggett, ya que pudo estar con ella durante su embarazo, y también por lo que veo ha pasado más tiempo con William que yo… y con ella…

-Ummm

-Mulder no me digas que después de todo lo que hemos pasado desconfías de alguno de los dos

-Después de todo lo ocurrido y lo que me has contado, ¿crees que podría desconfiar de ellos?. De hecho les estoy muy agradecido, en especial a él

Si, eran sinceras mis palabras, me sentía agradecido en serio. Incluso la agente Reyes parecía más familiarizada con William que yo. Desconfiar de ellos, imposible, sobretodo de él, sabía de sobra de su integridad. Solo algo no me quedaba claro: sus motivaciones para haberse portado así con nosotros… con ella. Temía que la convivencia hiciera que el hubiera visto y sentido lo mismo que yo llegué a sentir, al punto de hacer lo mismo que yo haría… por ella… pero si así fuera, quien podría culparlo

-Cuidó de ti durante tu embarazo, trató de protegerlos durante mi ausencia. Es solo que me duele ver a mi hijo solo en fotos y que en ninguna esté yo... Siento que les fallé a ti y a él. Me marché y los dejé solos, por eso tu tuviste que hacer lo que hicist...

-¡Dios Mulder!- me interrumpe -Fui yo quien te pidió que te marcharas, tu no querías, prácticamente te obligué. Las cosas no habrían cambiado de rumbo por eso

Se acercó a mí, pero yo solo quería huir de su presencia.

-Tomaré un baño

Dejé las cosas en su lugar y salí de la habitación.

Entré al baño como buscando un refugio, quería perderme allí adentro, fusionarme con el agua que caía sobre mi cuerpo. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era ella. Yo era la causa de todos sus males, fue abducida, le hicieron experimentos horribles, lo sé porque yo también pasé por eso, le quitaron la esperanza de ser madre, mataron a su hermana, a su hija. Lo perdió todo por mí, el sentido de su vida, su salud, nuestro hijo, y ahora hasta su libertad. Y aún está allí, conmigo, sin reprocharme nada, luchando contra algo mas grande de lo ambos podamos manejar. Ha estado conmigo siempre que la he necesitado sin importarle nada. Y yo no pude estar con ella en los momentos en que mas me necesitó, durante su embarazo, y cuando tuvo que dejar a nuestro hijo. Y después de todo lo que vivimos ahora tenía que decirle que nos separaríamos, me sentía como basura. El recuerdo de aquella foto en el parque, viviendo una vida normal, pasando momentos felices con sus amigos y nuestro hijo, de repente ansiaba que ella tuviera eso… no esto que tiene ahora conmigo. Sacudo mi cabeza tratando de quitar de mi mente esa imagen, y me alegro inconcientemente de que sus protectores no hayan sido solo hombres. Salgo del baño decidido a hablar con ella inmediatamente.

Mulder estuvo bañándose casi una hora. Finalmente salió y se dirigió a la habitación. Allí estaba ella quien lo miraba muy preocupada.

-Mulder, me estás preocupando- intentó acercarse nuevamente -¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Mulder la observó tan cerca, notando lo mucho que lo conocía. Dudando si decir o no las palabras que podrían terminar por separarlos. Pero finalmente se decidió.

-Hay algo que debo contarte...

ESTACIONAMIENTO DEL FBI

Skinner pone al tanto a los agentes del lo sucedido en la mañana en su casa. La agente Reyes es la primera en preguntar.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, deben estarnos vigilando?

-Definitivamente debemos avisarles, debemos ir con ellos- contesta Doggett con convicción

A lo que Mónica añadió. -¿Cómo lo haremos sin llamar la atención?

-Yo sé que hacer...

Skinner parecía tener todas las respuestas, pero era mejor dejarlo para después ya que tenían que subir al despacho del General Forrest para tener la "entrevista" que más bien se veía como un interrogatorio. Los tres se miran desconcertados. Es obvio que los vigilan. Suben al despacho del General Forrest quien les habla con bastante dureza.

-Están acusados de complicidad en la huida de Fox Mulder de Bluemont, también la agente Scully, pero como puedo ver por su ausencia, debe haber huido con él. No andaré con rodeos, es obvio que ustedes tienen una relación cercana con los ahora fugitivos Mulder y Scully. Entraremos en sesión para decidir que haremos con ustedes. Mañana les notificaremos la resolución aquí tomada. No permitiremos más desafueros en el FBI

A ninguno de los tres les agradó el tono de voz de Forrest, pero no podían responderle como ellos hubieran querido. Al ver la cara de Mónica, John notó que el asunto estaba sacando de quicio a Mónica y temió que pronto ella terminaría por reaccionar con violencia ante la arrogancia del sujeto.

-¿Qué pasará con los Expedientes X?- Mónica preguntaba ya bastante enfadada.

-Los expedientes X fueron cerrados definitivamente- la respuesta seca del General

Actitud que terminó de exasperar a Mónica quien ya no se aguantó y comenzó a hablar visiblemente alterada.

-Ustedes no pueden hacer eso, la oficina sufrió un atentado, aun hay un caso por resolver

-¡Agente Reyes!- interrumpe el hombre -no permitiremos mas rebeldías en esta institución. No cometeremos más errores como hicimos con Fox Mulder

-¡Están tratando de enterrar la verdad!- increpa ella -¡Pero la verdad los enterrará a ustedes primero!

-Esas actitudes no le ayudarán en nada agente Reyes- replica Forrest, con actitud de quien tiene la sartén por el mango -Les adelantaré algo. Si nos dicen el paradero de los fugitivos, intercederé ante el tribunal para que sean perdonados por buena conducta, si no lo hacen, váyanse preparando para recoger sus cosas y entregar sus credenciales. Como ya les dije antes, no permitiremos mas rebeldías en esta institución, los malos miembros deberán ser removidos

Ya el tono del General fastidió a todos los presentes, John tomó por el brazo a Mónica listo para salir del lugar sin dar más explicaciones.

-Vamos Mónica

-Usted no se saldrá con la suya...- finaliza la agente Reyes

Los agentes y Skinner salen de la oficina, visiblemente molestos, pero decididos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas. El general Forrest susurraba casi para si mismo.

-Ellos saben algo, los mantendremos bajo vigilancia

DOMICILIO DE JOHN DOGGETT

Skinner planea usar la ayuda de unos amigos para que Doggett y Reyes puedan ir por Mulder y Scully. Gibson los mira desde lejos. Se les acerca para hablarles.

-Ellos no quieren que se sigan involucrando en esto, ya hay muchas vidas en peligro

Debido a los antecedentes de "clarividencia" de Gibson, el agente Doggett concluyó que el pequeño se refería a Mulder y Scully.

-De cualquier manera nuestras vidas ya están en peligro. Necesitamos detenerlos, o muchas mas estarán en riesgo- Doggett seguía decidido a hacer algo por ellos.

-Señor, como saldremos sin peligro, usted dijo que sabía- preguntó Mónica

-Es obvio que se darán cuenta lo que necesitamos es hacer tiempo

La respuesta de Skinner dejaba más dudas en lugar de aclarar algo.

SUBWAY  
WASHINGTON  
8:00 PM

Skinner, preparó una charada para distraer la vigilancia que tenían fingió un encuentro clandestino con alguien que iba a ver a Mulder y Scully, se aseguró de que el FBI lo creyera y así dio tiempo a Reyes y Doggett de salir.

Protegidas bajo la oscuridad del lugar se ven las siluetas de Skinner y los agentes hablando con una agente del F.B.I. De lejos son vigilados por un agente enviado por Forrest, este lo llama por el celular.

-No hay ningún movimiento General. Tenemos cerca de una hora aquí. Parece que ellos ya se retiran- informa el agente a cargo de la operación

-Retírese y siga a la mujer

En el interior del auto los dos impostores, se quitan sus disfraces. Eran Yves Harlow y Jimmy Bond los amigos de los fallecidos pistoleros solitarios. Yves logra esquivar a sus perseguidores. Mientras en el otro auto la mujer que les ayudo con la trampa, Leila Harrison también se deshace de su ropa y burla la vigilancia del FBI, por un momento. Todos salen de sus autos y los dejan abandonados, el FBI solo logra encontrar dos autos sin placas y vacíos.

-Señor, no hay rastros de los ocupantes-

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!- grita exasperado Forrest –Mañana ellos tendrán que rendirme cuentas en la reunión… y ustedes también ¡Vuelvan a vigilar sus domicilios!

CARRETERA 23  
10:00 PM

Un auto va a prisa por una carretera desolada. Reyes y Doggett están en el, la agente está preocupada y como siempre no le cuesta nada de trabajo exteriorizar lo que siente.

-John… me siento muy mal

-Creo que entender porque

-Todo esto se ve tan inútil. Sus enemigos, ahora también nuestros, quieren acabar con cualquiera que se atreva a descubrir la verdad. Por eso quieren acabar con Mulder, ahora seguro también querrán a Dana, haciendo que esta cruzada sea inútil al igual que nuestro esfuerzo, no deseo detenerme porque siento que si nos rendimos ellos ganarán... pero también creo que de todas formas lo harán este sentimiento de impotencia me está consumiendo. Estos días han sido terribles

-Sé como te sientes, pero no podemos caer sin antes haber luchado. Aunque parezca imposible el objetivo- continúa Dogget con la convicción absoluta de continuar

-Crees que no lo sé. Es solo que ahora no podemos hacer nada. El FBI nos quitó la única arma que teníamos contra ellos. Los expedientes x no existen mas, y después de que no nos presentemos mañana a la reunión en el FBI se darán cuenta de todo, no podremos hacer nada.

-De todas formas en el FBI no teníamos futuro. Ya escuchaste a Forrest. Ellos no permitirán que la situación se les vuelva a salir de las manos. Nosotros ya no somos nada allá

-Lo sé es solo que me niego a aceptar que estamos con las manos atadas, que quizá lo único que consigamos al ir con Mulder y Dana sea seguir siendo títeres en sus juegos, seguir viendo desaparecer, morir y sufrir gente que amamos- Mónica titubea y su voz se quiebra -muchas noches sueño con William revivo como Dana y yo contactamos a la trabajadora social y el rostro de ella al entregarlo

John la mira asintiendo el mismo sentía la misma frustración contra esos hombres que destruían todo a su paso sin recibir castigo alguno. El también había estado presente cuando ocurrieron todos estos hechos. Doggett volvió a sentir la pérdida de un ser querido, en los ojos azules de William. El cual era para los tres como si fuera su propio hijo.

-John… yo también siento que fallé, que no pude proteger al bebé que ayudé a venir al mundo, y que al convivir con el las situaciones difíciles que pasamos llegué a amar… se que tu también sientes lo mismo que yo por William… en especial porque tu puedes entender el sentimiento de pérdida mejor que yo…

John por instantes la veía sin descuidar la mirada en la carretera, analizando cada palabra de la mujer a su lado. Sintiendo su genuina preocupación y agradeciendo tener el también alguien a su lado, podía entender a Mulder y Scully, cuando no estás solo puedes luchar hasta morir.

-Ambos han perdido mucho en esta cruzada, familia, amigos, su libertad y su hijo también

John puede percibir cada palabra que sale de los labios de Mónica agradeciendo tener alguien incondicional como ella de compañera.

-En esta cruzada todos hemos perdido. Pero la mas perjudicada ha sido ella, tu sabes todo lo que la he visto pasar desde que nos conocimos.

-Son muchas las razones que nos motivan John

MOTEL NEW WAY HOME  
ROSWELL NUEVO MEXICO

Mulder había estado evitando el tema todo el día. Ella decidió no indagar más. Sabía que tarde o temprano le diría lo que no se atrevió a contarle en la mañana. Finalmente sucedió.

-Scully… hay algo que debo contarte- murmura dubitativo

-Habla, me estás asustando- ella acorta la distancia entre los dos

-Hemos esperado cuatro días, siento que podríamos esperar toda la vida pero las cosas no volverían a la normalidad- mientras le revelaba sus temores procedió a enseñarle el fax.

-¿De donde sacaste esto?...

-Esta mañana bajé a la recepción y escuché a dos trabajadores del hotel conversar sobre este fax, lo arrojaron a la basura pues pensaron que se trataba de un error, lo recogí, iba a mostrártelo pero me distraje con el álbum. Después ya no tuve el valor de hacerlo- por un momento dudó si decir o no las palabras que saldrían de su boca. Sintiéndose como un traidor desagradecido hacia la mujer que había dejado todo por el -debo detenerlos.

-¿Debes?

Dana lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. El podía leer en sus pupilas azules la sorpresa al escucharlo. Hacía unos días le había dicho que su lucha era por los dos... por los dos juntos. Pero yo no soportaba la idea de arrastrarla otra vez a su búsqueda. No después de todo lo que ha perdido por eso.

-No te entiendo Mulder. Estamos juntos en esto

-Lo siento, es solo que- Mulder sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta -no quisiera perderte

-Y abandonándome no me perderás….- la voz de Dana reflejaba todo el dolor y decepción que sentía al escucharlo

-No tienes porque arriesgarte- dijo evadiendo la respuesta de ella -como ya leíste la agente Reyes vendrá con el agente Doggett para ayudarnos. No voy a arrastrarte conmigo a mi cruzada

Scully lo miraba con desconcierto, era obvio que a pesar de lo que le dijo la seguía haciendo a un lado.

-Me alegrará verlos de nuevo, los he extrañado mucho- también ella decidió ignorar las palabras de Mulder

Terminada la conversación entre ambos, ella salió de la habitación y del lugar, dejándolo con una amarga sensación.

"¡Rayos! ¿Dónde diablos tengo el cerebro? ¿En el trasero acaso?. Como pude decirle algo como eso. Precisamente después de huir conmigo y terminar de arruinar su vida por mi causa" Mulder pensaba esto mientras se consumía por dentro. No había estado pensando bien desde la mañana. Finalmente la imitó y salió el también

Ella se encontraba junto a un árbol, en un parque cercano al motel. El se acercó por detrás, sabía que ella se había percatado de su presencia. Ambos habían desarrollado la capacidad de identificarse el uno al otro. De hablar sin palabras, de interpretar sentimientos y emociones en medio del mas absoluto silencio.

-Scully... lo siento- finalmente se animó a hablar -he estado diciendo estupideces desde la mañana. Escucha, no quiero lastimarte. Te lo dije una vez eres mi constante mi piedra angular.

Ella no volteó a mirarlo, pero era obvio para el que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Volviendo a poner una pared entre ambos. Como cuando eran compañeros. Comprendía entonces las palabras que el fumador le dijera alguna vez [daría su vida por Mulder... pero no se permite amarlo]. Y no se equivocó en aquella época ya que amarlo era colocarse una soga al cuello, que tarde o temprano terminaría por asfixiarla.

El tiempo se hacía eterno para Mulder, y no llegaba ninguna respuesta por parte de ella. En ese momento el decidió romper su muro y acercándose mas, giró su cuerpo hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente con frente. Perdido en su mirada el solo pudo besarla, a pesar de lo sucedido ella no lo rechazó, solo respondió al acto y ambos se fusionaron en ese beso, como si entregaran sus almas en él. Se separaron lentamente, mientras se miraban a los ojos. Finalmente el la estrechó fuerte contra su pecho. Ella también lo abrazó, quedándose así por un largo rato, como presintiendo que no lo harían quizá nunca mas.

-Scully... quiero que me entiendas y que me perdones pero no podemos seguir juntos más tiempo

Ella lo suelta de inmediato. Aun más enojada que al principio.

-Entonces insistes en eso... Oh dios, que acaso todo lo que he hecho y perdido por ti no es suficiente, que mas puedo hacer. Por que no logras entender que estar aquí fue mi decisión…

Ambos son interrumpidos por el sonido de un auto acercándose. Eran Doggett y Reyes. Mulder y Scully recuperan el aplomo perdido. Scully se acerca al auto, por un momento se dibuja algo parecido a una sonrisa al verlos. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Mulder.

-Debemos irnos de inmediato- la voz de Dana sonaba triste, eso tampoco escapó a la atención de sus ex-compañeros en el auto. Scully dijo esto antes de que Mulder pudiera insistir en que no los acompañe.

"No se como pensé que podría hacerla a un lado" pensaba Mulder a cierta distancia aun del vehículo –"además estaba olvidando que Doggett y Reyes son mas amigos de ella que míos. Obviamente los movería el interés de ayudarla a ella, que al Scully haber tomado mi cruzada, los hizo a ellos seguirla también, y no podía evitar pensar que es ella su motivación de estar aquí, de haber enviado al diablo una carrera prometedora y una reputación intachable de años. Pero por todo lo que había hecho por ella me era imposible sentir antipatía hacia él"

-Agente Doggett… por la cara que tienen entiendo que ya nos encontraron al igual que ustedes lo hicieron, iré por nuestras cosas y…

-No hay tiempo para eso- es interrumpida por Mónica -a estas alturas ya deben saber que les tendimos una trampa y deben estar en camino.

Mulder y Scully no lo pensaron dos veces y subieron al auto. Aceleran rápidamente y se marchan del lugar.

OFICINAS DEL FBI  
WASHINGTON D.C.

El mismo sujeto desconocido de ojos grises dialogaba con Forrest.

-Necesito saber si ya los localizaron

-Llegamos al motel, pero no estaban allí, dejaron todas sus cosas en el lugar

-Si salieron apurados no deben estar muy lejos

-Estamos peinando la zona señor

-Ordene que cierren todas las vías de entrada y salida de Nuevo México. No escaparán esta vez

CARRETERA  
UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA

En las afueras de este lugar se detiene el auto de los agentes, Mulder está al volante, en la radio anuncian el cierre de las carreteras. Las mujeres van en la parte de atrás están profundamente dormidas. Mulder aun conserva su humor negro.

-Parece que nos volvimos famosos salimos en la radio

-Han cerrado todas las carreteras. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunta Doggett

-Despertarlas e ir caminando por el bosque

Todos salen del auto y empiezan su travesía a pié.

-Seguramente no pensaron en las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora todos somos fugitivos- dice Mulder sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera a Dana.

Yo ya estaba necesitando vacaciones. Siempre me gustó pasear por el bosque- contesta Mónica tratando de romper con la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Lo que no pareció ser del agrado de ninguno de los presentes.

-No le veo lo gracioso agente Reyes, ustedes están en un gran aprieto- contestaba Dana en tono preocupado

-Vamos Dana, que no acordamos ayudarnos siempre, bueno, además ustedes y nosotros tenemos las mismas motivaciones- contestaba Mónica

John la observaba, ella le responde la mirada sonriendo con ternura. Ella siente mucho aprecio por su amigo, ambos comprenden lo valioso de esta cruzada, tanto para ellos como para Mulder y Scully. Mulder por su parte se sintió bastante desubicado al escuchar a la agente Reyes hablar sobre tal compromiso. Ellos representaban la vida que Dana llevó sin él, y que le era totalmente desconocida.

Llegan al final del camino. Hay un cerco muy grande de policías y agentes del FBI. Los cuatro avanzan en medio de la vegetación esperando no ser descubiertos ya que el FBI está esperando encontrarlos en un auto. Siguen avanzando y alcanzan a ver una coladera. Es perfecta para ellos, por lo que deciden entrar uno por uno, primero Scully, abre la tapa de la alcantarilla, pero al abrirla hace un leve ruido, que alerta a uno de los policías, que la descubre, y le apunta con su arma, Doggett lo ve corre hacia el y le dispara en el brazo esto impide que lastime a Scully pero el ruido del arma de Doggett alerta a los demás policías y agentes. Mulder y Reyes corren. En su desesperación Scully resbala y cae por la alcantarilla Doggett baja a ayudarla. Reyes y Mulder agarran al agente y se lanzan por la alcantarilla, entran y cierran la tapa.

Los agentes del FBI llegan pero no encuentran nada, salvo el sombrero del policía entre la vegetación. Los agentes se encaminan a buscarlos en el Bosque.

En el interior de las alcantarillas Reyes y Mulder amordazan al policía y lo dejan inconsciente y sin armas. Avanzan por las coladeras pero no hallan a Doggett ni a Scully. No pueden detenerse a buscarlos, pero ambos saben que ellos deben estar huyendo.

ESCONDITE DE LOS PISTOLEROS SOLITARIOS

Eve y Jimmy conversan con Skinner.

-Aun no llaman Reyes o Doggett?- pregunta Eve

La respuesta de Skinner fue otra pregunta

-¿Están seguros de que esos celulares no pueden ser interceptados?

-Estamos seguros, así nos comunicábamos cuando yo buscaba a Eve. De cualquier forma la agente Harrison se dirige hacia Nuevo México, talvez se comunicaron con ella. Pero lo que yo creo es que no podemos permitir que maten a nadie más. Ya murieron muchos tratando de detener a estos sujetos. Solo hay una cosa que queda por hacer..

Todos miran a Jimmy sorprendidos. El tiempo con Eve y el que pasó con los difuntos pistoleros le había dado un leve toque de ¿perspicacia? Al sujeto que antes fuera considerado como un tonto de buen corazón. Skinner y Harlow lo miran como pidiéndole que continúe con su afirmación.

-Exponerlos... aunque no nos crean. Aunque no sirva de nada, hay que arriesgarlo todo o siempre será lo mismo, no sacaremos nada si seguimos ocultando esto

-Escucha... sé como te sientes, pero no es así de fácil, expondríamos nuestras vidas en vano- contesta Eve

-Entonces nada cambiará, nada porque lo más probable es que los maten y sin que nadie sepa porque ocurrió

-Jimmy por lo general estas personas siempre desaparecen pruebas o desacreditan a las personas que las presentan, por esa razón exponerlos no suele ser una buena estrategia

-Puede que el Señor Bond tenga razón- interviene Skinner –hay una prueba tenemos en nuestro poder la autopsia del cuerpo que ellos decían era el de Knowle Rohrer. Con eso podríamos probar que el juicio que le hicieron a Mulder fue injusto. Talvez no nos quede otra salida. Pero solo lo usaremos si no logran escapar.

EN LAS ALCANTARILLAS

Doggett avanza cargando a Scully en brazos, al parecer la caída la dejo inconsciente. Ha caminado por horas, necesita salir de ese lugar para auxiliar a Scully, ella está sangrando y aun no despierta. Finalmente sale de las alcantarillas y se encuentra con dos autos, dentro del primero va una mujer. Es la agente Leyla Harrison.

-Pensé que les había ocurrido algo malo- dice la agente Harrison con un gesto de alegría al verlos con vida

-Tampoco nos ha ido muy bien- contesta John -¿Cómo nos encontró?

-Bueno me dirigí a Nuevo México y escuche lo de la radio así que supuse que los encontraría a pié por alguna de estas carreteras, además... perdí el mapa así que me detuve y los vi salir de la alcantarilla. Creo que me ayudó la suerte.

-Me alegra saber que tenemos suerte.

-¡Oh Dios!, ¿Qué le pasó a la agente Scully?, ¿Dónde están el agente Mulder y la agente Reyes?

-Algo salió mal y nos separamos, no sé donde están ahora. Ayúdeme a subirla al auto, tiene alguna medicina.

-Agente Doggett debo regresar a Washington, ellos no sospechan de mí, y creo que es lo mejor porque así podré ver como está el Director Adjunto, inventaré alguna excusa para disculpar mi ausencia, de cualquier manera no creo que lo noten, el auto que está allá es el mío, este es de mi novio, usarán este...- Harrison habla apresuradamente mientras ayuda a Doggett a colocar a Dana en el auto –y si traje medicinas y vendas están en la cajuela.

La mirada de la agente Harrison es de profunda tristeza, se nota claramente que quiere hacer más por ellos, pero no puede. Su novio la mira desde el otro auto.

-Siento mucho no poder ayudarles mas.

-Escuche agente Harrison... sé que no hemos tenido la mejor de las relaciones, pero aprecio mucho lo que ha hecho por nosotros, ya no debe arriesgarse mas.

-Espero que encuentren a Mulder y Reyes. Buena suerte

Ambos se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo, el sentía un gran respeto por aquélla mujer que estaba arriesgándolo todo por ellos. Los había visto a el y a Mónica por mucho tiempo y parecía ser una fanática de ellos también.

De inmediato subió al auto, pensando en salir rápidamente de ahí antes que las cosas se pusieran peor.

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE NUEVO MEXICO

Mulder y Reyes caminan por la carretera.

-Mulder no cree que debíamos de caminar mas hacia el bosque, mire que pueden descubrirnos

-Confíe en mí agente Reyes, sé que este camino nos llevará hacia algún lugar

-Eso es seguro, solo espero que sea a un buen lugar

-¿Qué le ocurre agente Reyes? ¿Dónde están sus sensaciones ahora que las necesitamos?

-Debí perderlas en algún lugar de las alcantarillas, talvez las ratas se las comieron igual que este pedazo de mi gabardina

-Bueno... entonces debe confiar en las mías

Se detuvieron en medio de la carretera ambos estaban exhaustos de tanto caminar. La agente Reyes sentó en el pasto recostándose contra un árbol, miraba las estrellas, su semblante era de tranquilidad. A Mulder eso le sorprendía.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila agente Reyes?

-¿A que se refiere?.

Bueno... debería estar preocupada por el agente Doggett y por Scully, parece que ni recuerda que los perdimos en las alcantarillas

Reyes le sonríe con ternura.

-Ambos están bien, si le preocupan

-¿Cómo puede saberlo? Pensé que había perdido sus sensaciones- contesta Mulder con ironía

-No las necesito para saberlo, conozco a ambos, en especial a John, sé que deben estar bien

-Le tiene mucha fé...

-Mulder... se que no es mi asunto, pero quisiera saber si usted tuvo algún tipo de problema con Dana durante este tiempo que estuvieron huyendo... es que los noté algo distanciados

-¿Es usted muy curiosa?

-Es queee... olvídelo, disculpe mi intromisión

-Yo también le haré una pregunta, ¿Cuál es su relación con el agente Doggett?

Somos amantes... ya sabe es solo sexo

Mulder pone cara de espanto. Reyes suelta una sonrisa y luego una risita.

-Somos amigos, compañeros de trabajo

-Si, yo sé como es... tengo un hijo con mí compañera y amiga

-Nosotros en realidad somos amigos... Mulder el debe primero curarse las heridas para sentir nada o admitir algo, lo quiero y mucho, daría hasta mi vida por él, y se que el también lo haría por mi. Usted debe saber la suerte que es trabajar con alguien en quien puedas confiar ciegamente incluso tu vida. Y el gran aprecio que se llega a sentir, la confianza de arriesgarnos juntos por una verdad aunque parezca imposible y lejana... talvez allí está la base de sus problemas con Dana, usted es muy indeciso, y no quiere tomar un riesgo así sea el de lanzarse al vacío pero debe hacerlo con ella, preguntándole, pidiéndole su opinión, ella es tan autosuficiente que se sentiría presa en una relación asfixiante. No puede simplemente ignorarla además yo pienso que usted... lo siento creo que hablé de mas..."

Mulder miraba a la mujer le dijo muchas cosas, y al mismo tiempo no le decía nada. No aclaró sus sentimientos hacia Doggett. Pero recordó que él mismo fue víctima de ese tipo de preguntas al comienzo de su relación laboral y personal con Scully y usaba la misma técnica para responder. Definitivamente la mujer en el árbol se parecía mucho a él mismo.

-Realmente lo cree... realmente cree que no la estoy tomando en cuenta

-Ehmm... bueno, quizás sí. Pero los sentimientos cuando existen son más fuertes que el raciocinio, y ella lo ama a usted. Es más que la admiración o el respeto, es amor, sino créame que alguien con la mentalidad que ella tenía no hubiera arrojado su vida y sus ideales por una persona con sus con sus creencias, al menos que fuera guiada por su corazón, y ese sentimiento fuera tan grande que venciera su estabilidad emocional y autocontrol

Las palabras de Reyes pusieron a pensar a Mulder, tenía que encontrar a Scully y tenía que pedirle perdón por su comportamiento, sin importar cuanto arriesgaran o perdieran, era su lucha y debían terminarla juntos.

CARRETERA  
UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA

Doggett conducía sin saber donde estaba, y sin poder detenerse debía encontrar un lugar donde pudiera atender a Scully. Se detuvo en medio de la carretera, al parecer la suerte seguía con el, había una cabaña de esas que tienen las familias para vacacionar y que en esta época del año no utilizan y dejan cerrada. Bajó del auto y llevó a Scully al interior del lugar, aún estaba inconsciente y había perdido mucha sangre. Para empeorar su situación ella tenía una fuerte fiebre. El agente Doggett empezó a limpiarle las heridas.

-Dana... Dana... Dana..., si tan solo despertaras. Debo buscar la forma de bajarte esa fiebre

-No me dejes, estoy perdida no lo hagas no... ¡NO!

-Rayos está delirando...

El agente Doggett colocó a Scully sobre la cama mientras busca algo de agua para intentar bajarle la fiebre. La fiebre bajó apenas un poco. Dana tomaba por el brazo a Doggett con fuerza.

-Por favor no me dejes no te vayas tengo miedo... quédate aquí conmigo

-Escucha Dana debes tomar esto te curará la infección y seguro te bajará la fiebre

El agente la sienta en la cama y le da el remedio. Ella se aferra a él, no lo suelta.

-Por favor... por favor no me dejes, empieza a llorar

-Sí Dana, no te dejaré… pero debes descansar... duerme

El agente se sienta a su lado a su lado y toma sus manos, intentando hacer que se sienta acompañada, segura de alguna forma, solo quería protegerla, salvarla, el no podía permitir que muriera, no podía perderla como perdió a su hijo. Como no le gustaría perder a nadie más. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos estaba mientras escuchaba los lamentos de una mujer a su lado.

"Aquí estoy sintiendo que fracasaré... debe haber algo que pueda hacer, te prometí que lo encontraría, y lo encontré pero muerto... después, apareció y se fue nuevamente y me prometí a mi mismo esta vez que lo traería de regreso, para que se ocuparan del bebé, y fallé a ese respecto también. Me prometí a protegerte a ti y a William, y fallé nuevamente. Ahora todo lo que quiero es que sobrevivas a esto, aun tienes esperanzas de recuperar a tu hijo, las que yo nunca tendré de recuperar al mío y no descansaré hasta devolvértelo, porque yo se lo que es perder un hijo…"

El coloca su mano sobre su cabello y lo acaricia, como solía hacerlo con su pequeño Luke. La voz de Scully lo distrae de sus pensamientos.

-Prométeme que tu no me harás daño nunca ni me dejaras sola ¿verdad?

-Aquí estoy lo puedes ver, no te he dejado

El agente Doggett se percató que la fiebre estaba cediendo un poco, seguramente las pastillas estaban empezando a funcionar y dentro de poco dejaría de delirar.

-Promételo... Dilo John, dímelo por favor...

Por un momento se alegró si ella lo distinguía a su lado, quizás sus delirios estuvieran cediendo

-Lo prometo... te lo juro, no te dejaré, debes dormir  
_


	2. Revelaciones

_

Es un inmenso desierto rocoso, al final de este se ve un precipicio, dos sujetos están parados muy cerca de él mirando la inmensidad del vacío. Uno de ellos sostiene a William. Algo lejos de allí Mulder y Scully corren desesperadamente tratando de alcanzar a aquellas personas al pié del abismo.  
Ambos se van acercando, un auto se detiene junto a ellos, se abren las puertas y bajan sus ocupantes, son Doggett y Reyes. Los cuatro se encuentran a una distancia corta de los dos sujetos. De repente sin decir nada sucede lo inesperado, uno de los sujetos lanza al bebé al precipicio. Scully observa atónita la escena que pasa frente a sus ojos y da un grito de espanto. Mulder y Doggett se lanzan contra los dos sujetos. Mulder empieza a forcejear contra uno de ellos pero el sujeto es mas fuerte que él y logra empujarlo hacia el abismo. Scully corre a ayudarlo. Doggett trata de enfrentarse al otro sujeto pero este le apunta con su arma. Mulder se alcanza a sostener con una mano del borde y con la otra jala del pié a aquel hombre lanzándolo al vacío. Scully corre desesperadamente para alcanzar a Mulder pero el otro sujeto le dispara a la pierna y ella cae al suelo, sin poder caminar. Mulder lanza al abismo a aquel sujeto pero la fuerza del empujón hace que él se suelte del borde y cae al vacío junto él. Scully llega arrastrándose a la orilla pero solo ve los cuerpos perdiéndose en aquel abismo. El sujeto que apunta a Doggett con su arma está apunto de disparar pero se da cuenta que Reyes está sacando su arma para detenerlo, así que decide cambiar de objetivo. Dispara su arma hacia la agente Reyes, quien cae al suelo con una herida en el medio de la frente, dejando un pequeño charco de sangre en el piso. John saca su arma y le dispara al sujeto quien cae al precipicio por la fuerza del impacto. Doggett corre hacia Reyes, la sostiene entre sus brazos, toca su garganta para saber si aún vive, pero ya es muy tarde ella está muerta. Doggett la abraza, en su rostro se refleja el dolor que siente, él cuerpo de la agente Reyes se convierte en un montón de arena que se desliza por los brazos del agente Doggett, él mira en sus manos los restos de arena que el viento aún no se ha llevado, luego se cubre el rostro con sus manos y empieza a llorar. Scully no puede creer que esto esté pasando, debía ser un sueño... o quizás una horrible pesadilla, más horrible aún que la primera, pero lo que veía era real, demasiado real. Ella necesitaba bajar en busca de Mulder y William, pero no podía hacerlo sola, su pierna estaba herida y no podía caminar bien. Sin duda caería intentando bajar la pendiente. Ella mira hacia donde está el agente Doggett y trata de caminar hacia él. El la mira con desesperación.

-Es... est... está... muerta... ¿es-tá muer-ta? La mataron, Dana, mírala, dime que no es verdad, no puede serlo solo es un montón de arena que lleva el viento

-John... los lanzaron al abismo... talvez están vivos... debes ayudarme a buscarlos, no puedo caminar apenas si me puedo poner de pié

-¡No es verdad! ¡No está muerta!... ¿Cómo podría estarlo?... nadie se transforma en arena, debo ir por ella... debe estar en algún lugar... lejos de aquí... quizás...

-No puedes irte, debes ayudarme no se donde estamos y no puedo caminar... John óyeme... ¿me estás oyendo?

-Yo... yo... no sé que hacer... Dana... yo...

Doggett empieza a alejarse.

-No me dejes, estoy perdida no lo hagas no... ¡NO!

-Yo tampoco sé donde estamos... esto no puede ser verdad... no puede es ilógico...

Scully trata de caminar hasta acercarse a él y lo toma del brazo.

-Por favor no me dejes no te vayas tengo miedo... quédate aquí conmigo

-¿Eso quiere decir que todo esto es real?... por eso tu temor... pero...

-Por favor... por favor no me dejes, empieza a llorar

-Está bien Dana no te dejaré... voy a ayudarte... no te dejaré hacer esto sola... es solo que aun no lo puedo procesar... hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido...

-Prométeme que tu no me harás daño nunca ni me dejaras sola ¿verdad?

-Aquí estoy lo puedes ver, no te he dejado

-Promételo... dilo John, dímelo por favor...

-Sé que no confías en mí pero tendrás que hacerlo, no necesito jurarte nada para que me creas... Rayos... si eso te da tranquilidad... lo prometo... te lo juro...

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA CARRETERA  
4:30 AM

Estoy aquí sentado junto a este árbol con los ojos cerrados, en un falso estado de sueño, pero sin dormir. Lo único que pasa por mi mente es ella, ¿estará bien después de la caída? ¿habrá logrado escapar? ¿dónde estará ahora? ¿dormirá o estará despierta como yo? ¿estará molesta? ¿pensará en mí? Las preguntas que formulo en mi cabeza son interminables... infinitas igual que el deseo que tengo de verla. Aún la siento en mi piel en mis labios, el recuerdo del abrazo que nos dimos anoche me recorre el cuerpo, aún puedo sentir el sabor de sus labios en los míos, esta sensación me quema por dentro. La necesito tanto como ella a mi, quizás mas que eso, sin ella me siento vacío, no puedo seguir ni siquiera se lo que voy a hacer. Durante todo el tiempo que nos tocó estar separados pensé que no sobreviviría que no podría lograrlo, cuando hacía algo para buscar pistas o pruebas que me ayudaran a encontrar nuestra ansiada y sufrida verdad, pensaba que pensaría ella, cual hubiera sido su reacción, su teoría. Definitivamente la necesito para sentirme completo, es mi complemento. Es como le dije aquel día en el pasillo cuando le picó aquella abeja, ella me salva, me convirtió en una persona íntegra, me liberó de caer en la locura y la obsesión, ella es la razón dentro de mi locura, le debo todo lo que soy ahora, le debo mi vida. Cuando estoy perdido, me siento vacío, derrotado o simplemente solo, cuando parece que todo acabó que se terminaron las opciones y con ellas mi fé, y mis deseos de continuar solo su presencia me levanta, me ayuda, me llena, consuela mi espíritu y me da fuerzas para seguir. Sé que ella siente lo mismo que yo, por eso la necesito tanto, por eso siempre la necesitaré, por eso la amo. Sé que ella también me está necesitando, necesitamos el uno del otro, por eso debo encontrarla, y cuando lo haga no permitiré que nos volvamos a alejar...

CABAÑA  
UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA  
(SIMULTÁNEAMENTE)

-Parece que ya está mas tranquila... estará delirando... o quizá solo sueña. Sus palabras me dan la seguridad de que aun confía plenamente en mi y la lejana ilusión de que quizás me necesita…- susurra Doggett mientras la observa con ternura

-Lo siento tanto, siento que la hayan asesinado, yo sentía un profundo aprecio por Mónica. Pero debes ayudarme, no me puedes dejar aquí, no podré encontrar a Mulder y a William yo sola...- Dana tiene los ojos cerrados, presa de la fiebre y las pesadillas que la acosan, delira

-Los vamos a encontrar Dana, solo duerme...

Scully finalmente se queda dormida. Doggett la deja en la cama y sale de la cabaña.

-Estaba soñando con Mulder y William... y no parecen ser dulces sueños

Empieza a mirar hacia el cielo. Las palabras de Scully no salían de su mente.

"No debo atormentarme, era solo un mal sueño producido por la fiebre que tenía, pero ella vio a Mónica... estaba muerta... podría ser que ella no lograra... que la encontraran y... ¡No!, no, no puede ser no puedo dejarme influenciar ahora"

"Sé que soy un escéptico, quizás el peor de todos porque nunca busco una explicación para entender las teorías de Mónica, no me apoyo en nada, simplemente me niego a creer cualquier cosa que sea "paranormal" porque aceptar eso sería aceptar que pude hacer algo mas por Luke y por ser tan cerrado no lo hice, y entonces mi negligencia pudo ayudar a la muerte de mi hijo, aunque su muerte no fue por hechos paranormales"

Sentado en ese balcón recordaba como la muerte de su hijo derrumbó su matrimonio. Todo su esfuerzo de centrarse en su trabajo para olvidar y como eso le ayudó a escalar rápidamente. Finalmente su llegada al FBI, donde conocería las personas más extrañas que hubiera podido imaginar y quienes a su vez cambiarían su vida. Principalmente a quien le arrojara un vaso de agua en su rostro, y su desconfianza al ser asignado a los expedientes x. Como logro sortear el muro que ella había puesto en medio de ambos hasta lograr que confiase en él, y el mismo confiar en ella de forma incondicional. Junto a ella presenciar cosas extraordinarias, inimaginables para una persona como él, su mundo tambaleó en pocos meses por toda clase de eventos, los que finalmente le hicieron desarrollar un sinnúmero de sentimientos hacia ella, tratando de no comprenderlos del todo para no sentirse asfixiado con una ilusión imposible... ya que la había visto luchar sin importar las consecuencias por el gran amor que le tenía a Fox Mulder.

"El convivir con ella día a día en la oficina me hizo comprender porque Fox Mulder la amaba tanto, al igual que un par de personas mas que conocí gracias a los expedientes x, pero como culparlos... me pregunto que hizo Mulder para que ella lo amara de esa forma tan incondicional, la palabra amor no le hace justicia al sentimiento tan grande que ella le ha demostrado"

De hecho el mismo aún se sentía arrollado por esos mismos sentimientos, Deseando el mismo haber tenido su propia cruzada, y alguien así de entregada a él. Entonces volvió al presente donde estaba viviendo algo parecido junto con otra persona que poco a poco estaba abriendo un espacio en su corazón. La mujer con la que compartió este ultimo año y que quizá podría cambiar sus sentimientos, algo le decía que solo ella podría, que de alguna forma debía dejarla entrar o se quedaría atrapado para siempre en un sentimiento platónico sin futuro alguno. La misma mujer de la que ahora no sabía nada, pero que era muy importante para él.

"Quiero pensar que hay un Dios y quizás ahora me está escuchando, que si me aferro a las creencias de Mónica talvez pueda hallar una salida a todo esto y pueda encontrarlos..."

El agente se sienta en el balcón de la cabaña, ocultando su cabeza entre los brazos, intentando dormir un poco, y dándose ánimos al mismo tiempo, en medio de la revolución de sus sentimientos, algo que nunca dejaría que se le notara en el rostro.

EDIFICIO J. EDGAR HOOVER  
WASHINGTON D.C.  
8:00 AM

Skinner esta esperando en la oficina de revisión personal del FBI, la reunión que decidiría su futuro y el de Reyes y Doggett. Hace una hora que debía comenzar pero ninguno de los dos aparecían.

El General Forrest murmura con el sujeto de ojos grises que lo había estado acompañando.

-Hace una hora que ambos debían estar aquí

-Aún tiene esperanzas de que vengan, yo comenzaría esta reunión sin ellos

El General Forrest da comienzo a la sesión.

-Es extraño que justo después de una extraña reunión que tuvieron anoche en el subway los agentes Doggett y Reyes desaparecieran... ¿no cree Skinner?

-No sé de que está hablando usted, señor- contesta el con actitud seca

-Seguramente fueron a ayudar a sus amigos- increpa Forrest

-Los agentes Mulder y Scully murieron en un 'extraño' ataque que sufrió un pueblo en Nuevo México... así que no hay razón para pensar que ellos viven no cree...

A Forrest le irritó el tonó irónico con el que Skinner se dirigió a él, en especial sobre lo extraño del ataque.

-¡Le estoy haciendo una pregunta!

-No sé de que habla señor. Pero por lo que veo ellos no vendrán, así que deberíamos aplazar esta reunión

-Hasta que los encontremos a todos

-No le veo otra solución... usted no sabe donde están, y no puede afirmar nada sin pruebas, lo mejor será aplazar la reunión

-Skinner mis hombres lo estuvieron vigilando... aun insiste en negar conocimiento sobre lo que pasó en el subway

-Así como ustedes se negaron a recibir pruebas que liberarían de culpa a Mulder... no creo que "negarse" sea una conducta errada en el FBI

-Así que todo esto es por Mulder. Director el tuvo un juicio justo sobre el cual nadie discutirá aquí...

-A mi me gustaría mucho discutir al respecto...

-¡Retírese!

-¿A qué le teme?... a ese sujeto (señalando al hombre de mirada gris parado junto al General)... o a la verdad... o a que se descubra el proceso que hizo el FBI para condenar a muerte a un hombre inocente "negándose" a aceptar pruebas concluyentes... o a que descubran que eliminaron a todo un pueblo para ocultar la verdad que se encontraba en aquellas ruinas y eliminar a Mulder...

-¡Retírese!

Skinner abandona la oficina. Forrest le habla al sujeto de los ojos grises en tono de preocupación.

-No pudieron abandonar Nuevo México, el sector esta acordonado, nadie entra o sale sin nuestro control

-Entonces ya aparecerán

-¿Qué haremos cuando aparezcan?

-Eliminaremos a todos, estoy harto de estos malditos cruzados

-¿Qué haremos con Skinner?

-Ya veremos...

CABAÑA  
UBICACION DESCONOCIDA  
8:00 AM

Dana despierta con los rayos del sol. Se dirige a inspeccionar el lugar, ella no recordaba como llegó allí. Sale de la cabaña y encuentra a John sentado en el balcón.

-¿Dormiste allí?

Doggett se sobresalta ante las palabras de Dana, observándola aliviado, y en el fondo feliz de estar otra vez juntos como cuando investigaban en los expedientes x. Esa época le hubiera gustado mucho que nunca acabara.

-¿Cómo estás, ya te sientes mejor?- le dice acercándose a ella y tomándole por los antebrazos, mientras la examina detenidamente.

-Si... ya estoy bien, ¿que me pasó?

-Caíste por la alcantarilla y quedaste inconsciente...- relataba mientras veia fijamente las pupilas azules – después que caíste entré a verte, te cargué, empecé a correr, pensé que Mónica y Mulder venían detrás pero cuando me detuve no los ví... pensé en regresar pero tu estabas inconsciente y podrían alcanzarnos así que decidí avanzar y salí por una coladera. La suerte permitió que encontrara a la agente Harrison y en la oscuridad de la noche llegue hasta aquí en un auto que nos prestó... pero no sé donde están ahora...

-¿Dónde estamos nosotros?

-Eso quisiera saber- tomándola por un brazo la dirige hacia el auto –debemos irnos de inmediato

Ambos suben al auto, y empiezan un recorrido.

-¿Cómo haremos para encontrarlos John?- Dana exterioriza su preocupación

-No lo sé, si Mónica estuviera aquí al menos podríamos seguir una de sus corazonadas

-Pensé que no creías eso

-En estos momentos creería cualquier cosa que me permitiera encontrarlos

Scully mira el paisaje por la ventana del auto. Una parte de ella se sentía feliz por las amistades que había construido en estos últimos años, lo que le dio esperanzas ya que siempre salía algo bueno de todas sus desgracias. Cuando Mulder fue abducido encontró a John Doggett y luego cuando Mulder se tuvo que marchar se les unió Mónica Reyes. Quizá esto podía terminar bien… Esperanzada sentía que Mulder y ella estaban pasando lo mismo pero el sueño que había tenido la asustaba terriblemente, lo que no sabía era que Doggett estaba al tanto y que también se sentía así. Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos

"Esa maldita pesadilla me da vueltas en la cabeza, el ver todas esas escenas, la caída de nuestro hijo, la de Mulder fue realmente horroroso, aunque se que solo fue un sueño, la ausencia de Mulder me hace pensar que quizás si le pudo pasar algo malo, o que le podría pasar. Como estará ahora ¿estará bien? ¿Lo habrán descubierto? Y si de eso se trataba mi sueño y si lo descubrieron... debo sacar eso de mi mente. Temo tanto por él que siento un escalofrío que me recorre todo el cuerpo. Me duele tanto que no logre entender que aunque esta búsqueda nos ha causado mucho dolor, también nos permitió conocernos, cruzar nuestras vidas y destinos, pasar por momentos felices... tener un hijo, un hijo que es el lazo que nos unirá siempre aunque no este con nosotros, él es la prueba mas grande de que lo que sentimos es tan fuerte que pudo mas que mi esterilidad, él es lo que nos da fuerzas para seguir luchando, lo que mantiene vivo nuestros sentimientos y eso es mas fuerte que cualquier desgracia, mas fuerte que el mismo fin del mundo si llegara a suceder. Como sea mi mundo se acabaría sin él, los momentos más felices de mi vida los he pasado junto a él y gracias a él, por eso todo el sufrimiento ha valido la pena. Quisiera que lo viera de esa manera, sé que el solo quiere evitar que sufra, sin embargo las veces en las que mas he sufrido son cuando creía que lo perdía o cuando no estaba conmigo como en este momento..."

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA CARRETERA

Mulder había dormido apenas un poco, pero su desesperación por encontrar a Scully lo despertó. Mulder mira a Reyes, ella duerme profundamente, es increíble que alguien pudiera dormir así sobretodo en las circunstancias en las que ambos se encontraban actualmente. Pero ella dormía muy tranquila.

-Agente Reyes- Mulder la sacude levemente -agente Reyes... despierte

-Eee... Ummm... ¡Ay que dolor de espalda!... ¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de irnos

-Cómo me duele la espalda, creo que mejor hubiera dormido en el suelo que recostada a ese árbol... parece que esta hecho de hierro

-Pues por como dormía no podría creerle eso de que no descansó. Debemos irnos, agente Reyes

-Sí.. lo sé.. es solo que...- Reyes se aflige un poco al decir esto -Por favor ya no me llame agente. Seguramente ni John ni yo somos agentes ahora, en estos momentos deberíamos estar en el FBI en una reunión, pero como ve, estamos tomando vacaciones

-Para ser alguien con ese tipo de problemas usted se ve muy tranquila ag... Mónica... ¿Qué nunca pierde la calma?

-No es eso es que siento que estamos de suerte, no sé pero seguramente los encontraremos, eso me dio la tranquilidad para dormir, y me mantiene tranquila ahora...

-Que bien regresaron sus sensaciones- comenta Mulder en tono sarcástico -y seguramente los encontraremos caminando hacia nosotros

-No se burle Mulder- contesta ella con seriedad -quizás usted los encuentre... caminemos hacia la carretera estamos muy lejos de ella y si nos dirigimos al bosque podríamos perdernos... ¿Qué le parece?

-Bien, sigamos

Reyes continúa caminando sin darse cuenta que Mulder se ha detenido a una distancia algo razonable. Mulder ve a su padre parado frente a él.

-Fox...

-Viniste a saludar

-Vine a ayudarte, eres mi hijo, y no hablo de genética

-¿Dónde está?

-No desesperes Fox... ella viene hacia acá, lo que les pasó solo fue una prueba...

-Para...

-Para que se dieran cuenta de lo que es importante en todo esto, tu puedes buscar lo que quieras y puedes intentar hacerlo solo, ya lo intentaste muchas veces, y siempre terminabas en el mismo lugar...

-Junto a ella- contesta Mulder con la mirada hacia el suelo

-Tu tienes mucha suerte, hijo... yo perdí a mi familia por mis malas decisiones, tu la tienes a ella y no se irá, no quiero que sufras mi destino, yo pasé gran parte de mi vida solo, no es lo que deseo para ti...

-Padre te agradezco tu consejo, y si tienes razón, la razón por la que a pesar de todo no han podido derrotarme es ella. Su fe en mi, la fuerza que me brinda y su amor me han ayudado a continuar, me han regresado al camino cuando he divagado…

-Así es hijo, por favor siéntate aquí y espera... confía en mí, ella vendrá

-Y nos encontraremos y seguiremos nuestras vidas huyendo...

-Que era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo...

-Estoy aquí sin respuestas sin nada para seguir luchando... solo puedo esperar un milagro...

-Tú ya presenciaste un milagro, lo cargaste en tus brazos. Lo amaste y cuidaste aunque fuera por breves momentos. Si que puedes esperar un milagro. Fox, ahora estás luchando por algo... por una verdad más grande que la que encontraste en Mount Weather

-Nosotros...

-Es un buen comienzo...

-Solo viniste a aconsejarme... a darme ánimos ¿verdad?

-Y a devolvértela... eso es lo que hace un padre por su hijo

-Sabes que todo está perdido, no hay nada que podamos hacer…

-Yo no lo sé… y aunque te empeñes en decir lo contrario Fox, tú tampoco lo sabes. Pero hay algo que si sé hijo, se que debes seguir luchando... mira ahora tienes mas personas a tu lado que cuando comenzaste, ellos están enviando todo al demonio para detenerlos, crees que debas rendirte ahora, y dejarlos solos, ahora es cuando mas debes luchar...

-Es inútil... tú lo viste, tenían pruebas y no funcionó, si están conmigo nadie les cree, ni siquiera le dieron crédito al agente Doggett a quienes ellos mismos consideran un buen elemento, no les importa nada de lo que hagamos... antes creía que si conseguía la verdad o alguna prueba podría reivindicarme, si no a mi aunque sea a ellos... pero todo es inútil podría traerles a E.T. simplemente lo ignorarían lo eliminarían y me harían quedar como loco...

-Para que quieres probárselo a ellos... Fox, ellos ya lo saben, lo han ocultado toda su vida, harían lo que sea para seguirlo ocultando, no se trata de que ellos sepan o de que el mundo sepa y cunda el pánico... ellos son parte de todo este circo, solo te dejaban porque no habías llegado al fondo, cuando lo hiciste ellos mismos se encargaron de quitarte de en medio

-¿Y que puedo hacer ahora?

-Solo lo que te diga tu instinto hijo, por años lo has seguido...

Reyes lo mira desde la carretera lo ha estado observando hablar solo por un buen rato. El está lo suficientemente lejos como para que le oiga, ella empieza a gritar.

-¡Mulder! ¡Mulder!... venga acá...

-Venga usted Mónica, ellos ya vienen por nosotros

La agente Reyes se va acercando a el.

-Se siente mal... que le ocurre Mulder- se acerca a él con cara de espanto

-Yo estoy muy bien Mónica, quite esa expresión, debemos quedarnos aquí ellos vendrán por nosotros

-Mulder... ¿Qué hace?- pregunta aun contrariada por la actitud de Mulder

-Sentarme...

-Se quedará allí... sentado como si nada...

-Ambos deberíamos hacerlo...

-Mulder... ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Porque no se relaja y se sienta... solo tenemos que esperar... tarde o temprano vendrán ellos tienen auto...

La agente Reyes estaba sorprendida no solo por la tranquilidad con la que Mulder hablaba ya que él mismo le había dicho antes que debían irse rápido, sino porque el hablaba como si supiera todo lo que iba a pasar.

-¿Cómo sabe que tienen auto?

-Solo lo imaginé...

Mónica deja a un lado sus reservas y sonríe ante la tranquilidad de Mulder, definitivamente ese hombre era un misterio. Pero confiaba en él por lo que decidió hacerle caso.

-Vaya... y que hacemos aquí sentados en el medio de la nada... mirar las aves...

-Ahora la que se burla es usted Mónica... hace un momento me dijo que quizás yo los encontraría y eso hago... confíe en mí... mientras esperamos podríamos seguir conversando

-Sobre…

-Me podría seguir contando sobre usted y el agente Doggett...

-Que parte no le quedó clara...

-Bueno usted... usted solo hablaba... de nada en particular... solo hablaba... podría continuar...

-Mulder usted es un tramposo, y le interesa un pepino mi relación con John… solo está preocupado... por lo que el puede sentir con respecto a Dana… o me equivoco- suelta una risita pícara -no, no me equivoco, eso lo siento en el ambiente. Aunque quiera aparentar que no, usted es bastante celoso

Reyes empieza a reír, parecía que estaba frente a un payaso. Mulder sonreía mas tranquilo por las palabras de su padre y por el buen humor de la agente frente a él.

-Usted le quita la emoción a todo... ya no se ría y siga hablando

-Uhmmm no entiendo su inseguridad. No importa lo que sienta el mundo a nuestro alrededor mientras sepamos lo que sienten las personas que amamos. Yo se lo que siente John y usted lo que siente la agente Scully, y creo que los sentimientos de ella deben ser lo mas importante para usted

-Mientras sepamos lo que sienten las personas que amamos- repite como si en esa frase se resumiera todo –usted debe ser la voz de mi conciencia que se materializó

-No diga eso Mulder, solo le digo lo que pienso, lo que percibo

-Y percibe celos en mi…

-Así es… pero que puede importar quienes y cuantos la amen, ella lo ama a usted, no creo que después de todo lo vivido lo dude. Cada quien debe cargar con sus demonios y problemas. Además le voy a confesar algo… después de este viaje yo también me siento enamorada de usted…

Mulder la mira sorprendido. Ella no puede esconder la risa, que se convierte en carcajada. Por un momento pensó que esa mujer era justo lo que necesitaba el agente Doggett para sacarlo de su severidad. El también sonríe.

-No creo que ellos la estén pasando tan bien como nosotros... sus caracteres son mas serios… talvez usted pueda aplacar su carácter

-Eso hago todos los días...

-Cambiando de tema... ¿Para que vinieron ambos? Con que nos avisaran que nos encontraron era suficiente

-Ya le dije, me gusta el bosque...Bueno y también está el hecho de que ustedes no pueden aparecer... así que Skinner nos envió a llevarlos a un lugar seguro lejos de aquí y después ya veremos...

-Y donde queda ese lugar

-A usted le gusta quitarle la emoción a todo- contesta repitiendo la misma frase que el le dedicara hacía momentos -además le interesará tenemos que hacer ciertas cosas allí... ya le explicaré en el camino, si es que nos vienen a ver como usted se imaginó...

Un auto se detiene en la carretera, se baja uno de sus ocupantes, es Scully. John llama a Mónica desde el auto La agente Reyes se sorprende ante los hechos, luego mira a Mulder que le devuelve el gesto con una mirada de 'se lo dije' ella se dirige corriendo al auto.

-Mónica, estas bien

-Sí... que te pasó hay sangre en tu camisa...

-No es mía es de Dana, se cayo y se lastimó, pero como puedes ver ya está bien

Mientras Scully va hacia Mulder quien sigue sentado en el suelo.

-Mulder que ocurre...

Ella se pone en cuclillas frente a él. Mulder solo la mira con ternura.

-Eres muy hermosa te lo dije alguna vez...

-No creo que- esboza una pequeña sonrisa -sea momento para hablar de eso

-Sí... si lo es... alguna vez te agradecí lo que has hecho por mí...

-Sí Mulder, muchas veces... debemos irnos... ¿Qué te pasa?

-Cual es el apuro... nadie nos espera...

-Pero muchos nos buscan...

-No seas apurada no les das tiempo de reencontrarse...

Mulder dice esto señalando al auto. Scully mira el auto y luego se arrodilla frente a él.

-¿Cuántas veces dije te amo?- le dice mientras acaricia su rostro levemente

-Bueno... eso es... mira algunas veces los hechos dicen mas que las palabras... Mulder, las palabras se las lleva el viento los actos se quedan en el corazón. Además nosotros nunca necesitamos hablar para expresar lo que sentimos

-Los hechos dicen más que las palabras...

-Sí...

-Y las palabras últimamente solo me han traído problemas

-Sí...

-Entonces sabrás lo que trato de decir ahora...

Las manos de Mulder sujetan el rostro de Scully y la atrae hacia el, ella lo mira y finalmente sus labios se unen en un beso. El la sostiene y ella lo abraza. Así permanecen por un largo rato en un suave y acompasado beso... es el reencuentro, el reencuentro de su fe en ambos y de sus sentimientos, lo necesitaban con urgencia. Empiezan a separarse y se miran fijamente, ambos se colocan de pié.

-Mensaje entendido Mulder...

-Yo quisiera pedirte disculpas...

-No tienes porque... Mulder te conozco y te entiendo, lo importante es que tu sepas que todo está bien...

-Ahora todo es perfecto...

-No sabes cuanto temí... pero ahora todo es perfecto... para nosotros

Ambos se dirigen al auto tomados de la mano, suben en el asiento trasero.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde nos dirigimos ahora?- pregunta Scully

-Yo lo se- contesta Mónica  
_


	3. David

ESCONDITE DE LOS PISTOLEROS  
3:00 PM

Se encuentran reunidos Skinner, Eve Harlow y Jimmy Bond. Todos esperan a la agente Harrison quien llegaba con una hora de retraso.

-Siento llegar tarde, tuve muchos inconvenientes... ¿Creen que nos estén vigilando?

Skinner la mira con resignación esa mujer nunca cambiaría. Aunque admitía para si mismo que era muy bien intencionada.

-No lo sé, pero no podemos hacer mas al respecto. Puede contarnos lo ocurrido...

-Bien... yo estaba conduciendo... y me perdí en la carretera... no tengo un buen sentido de orientación... así que decidí detenerme, y alcancé a ver a un sujeto saliendo de una alcantarilla, estaba subiendo a alguien, era el agente Doggett sacando a la agente Scully... así que fui a ayudarlo de inmediato...

-Así que los encontró por suerte…- pregunta Jimmy

-Bueno... no creo que haya sido suerte precisamente...

Un gran signo de interrogación se formo en el rostro de los tres presentes.

-En realidad... lo que pasó fue por una razón. De hecho yo conducía sabiendo a donde ir a pesar que me había extraviado, era como si algo me guiara... cuando escuché en la radio que los buscaban decidí detenerme y entonces los vi...fue algo realmente sobrenatural

Skinner restó interés a la experiencia sobrenatural de Leyla para centrarse en lo que era realmente importante.

-¿Y Mulder y Reyes?

-No ellos no estaban... el agente Doggett me dijo que algo salió mal y que se separaron. Él no sabía donde estaban, dejé de preguntar y le ayudé a subir a la agente Scully al auto, ella estaba herida, al parecer cayó por la alcantarilla y quedó inconsciente... luego ellos se fueron en el auto de un amigo mío. No me dijeron hacia donde se dirigían, supongo que fueron a buscar a Mulder y a la agente Reyes, yo los dejé y regresé a Washington. Es solo que demoré mucho en encontrar la carretera ya que me había perdido, por eso llegué tan tarde

-Y usted se fue sin ayudar a Scully- más que preguntar Skinner reclamaba

-El agente Doggett me dio a entender que él se haría cargo, incluso me agradeció y se fue- contesto algo nerviosa por la actitud de Skinner

-Estoy muy preocupado, no hemos tenido noticias de ellos, y no sé si habrán ido al lugar que les indiqué o si aun estarán en Nuevo México, esto no está funcionando como esperaba, en vez de salvar a dos, perderemos a cuatro

-Director Adjunto usted sabe que yo los admiro mucho y también estoy preocupada, si puedo hacer algo más... lo que sea... solo díganme...- suplica Harrison con el rostro entristecido

-No sé que podríamos hacer ahora...

A Eve le fastidió el tono con el que Skinner le hablaba a Leyla, y más que ella no le reprochara. La reunión no tomaba ningún rumbo por lo que decidió intervenir.

-Podríamos pasar todo el día aquí departiendo amistosamente con ustedes, pero la verdad es que eso no les ayudaría en nada. Yo solo estoy aquí por Jimmy el quiere ayudar a los amigos de los pistoleros... escuchen, tarde o temprano los encontrarán, así que deberíamos ayudarles antes de que los maten ¿no cree Director Adjunto?...

-No es tan fácil, para probar que Mulder es inocente necesitamos más que la autopsia, necesitamos algo que Doggett y Reyes fueron a buscar, pero que no conseguirán sin la ayuda de Mulder y Scully...

-Usted debió preveer que algo podría salir mal, son las posibilidades- Eve hablaba con Skinner usando la misma actitud que este le dedicara a Harrison -pero como nunca hay plan para estos casos, lo único que se puede hacer es esperar a que se comuniquen conmigo después de todo soy la única a la que no interceptarán, y según eso proceder, si no se comunican, debemos exponer lo poco que tenemos, e intentarlo... Pero por ahora solo podemos esperar...

Todos se quedaron mirándose los unos a los otros esperando que alguno se comunicara para proceder. Leyla le recuerda algo a Skinner.

-D.A. debemos regresar al Hoover Building, antes de que sospechen...

PARQUE NACIONAL BIG BEND  
TEXAS  
5:00 PM

Un auto va a prisa por un camino de tierra. Dana empieza a preguntar el porque de la llegada de Doggett y Reyes.

-A todo esto... ¿por qué nos dirigimos a ese lugar? ¿cuál es plan? Porque... debe haber uno...

-Así es, nos dirigimos a este lugar- Reyes le indica una dirección en el mapa.

-Mónica allí no hay ninguna ciudad o poblado- señala Dana

-Debe haberlo no creo que Skinner nos haya enviado a acampar...

Ellos llegan a un pequeño poblado cercano a la frontera con México. El lugar no tenía nombre, ni estaba en el mapa.

-Llegamos a nuestro destino- sentencia Doggett

-¿Ustedes no vinieron solo a traernos aquí o si?- pregunta Mulder

-Eso es algo que hubiesen podido hacer solos, nosotros tenemos que conseguir una información para llevar a Washington... y ya que andamos juntos podríamos cooperar...- responde Mónica.

-No les parece extraño, en este lugar no hay un alma, todas las casas están cerradas como si sus habitantes se hubiesen trasladado- comenta Dana.

-Talvez sea un pueblo fantasma- contesta Mulder.

-No lo creo, las casas están limpias y el lugar esta ordenado, muestra de que aquí viven familias pero no se encuentran ahora- dice Dana.

-Tienes razón las viviendas se ven recién construidas, como si este lugar hubiera sido habitado desde hace poco- dice Mulder.

-Y bien ¿cuál es el plan?- pregunta Dana.

-Debemos ponernos en contacto con una doctora llamada Catherine Mustaine, aquí esta la dirección es en esta calle- contesta John.

-Aún así no sé cual es el plan- dice Dana

-Ella es el plan...- contesta John con más desconocimiento que ella.

-¿Y como la reconocemos?- Pregunta Dana.

-Skinner nos enseñó su foto, Mónica y yo sabemos quien es…- contesta John.

Los agentes llegaron a la dirección indicada por Skinner y llamaron a la puerta. Un muchacho de aproximadamente 16 años los atendió. Al verlo el agente Doggett no pudo evitar pensar en su propio hijo que a estas alturas ya sería un adolescente, quizás muy parecido a aquel muchacho.

-Buenas tardes. ¿en que les puedo ayudar?- pregunta el muchacho

-Estamos buscando a la señora Catherine Mustaine... ¿se encuentra en casa?- contesta John

-Sí... ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Mónica se acerca al chico con una sonrisa –Dile que somos los amigos de Skinner

El muchacho mira hacia dentro de la casa y llama a la mujer -Gata, te buscan las personas que esperabas

Se escuchó la voz de una mujer en el interior.

-Hijo hazlos pasar...

El muchacho obedece, y los agentes entran a la casa e identifican a su contacto, una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos grises, de aspecto amable y cálido. Aunque no parecía tener más de 30 años, debía tenerlos pues había llamado hijo al jovencito que les abrió el cual no aparentaba más de 16 años.

-Buenas tardes, soy la doctora Catherine Mustaine- dice esto al tiempo que extiende la mano con amabilidad hacia el agente Doggett

-Yo soy John Doggett, ellos son Fox Mulder, Dana Scully y Mónica Reyes- dice esto devolviendo el gesto de camaradería, a tiempo que le enseña su credencial del FBI

-Es un gusto conocerlos

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí en el fin del mundo?- pregunta Mulder con afán

-Quisiera creer vehementemente que intentaremos evitarlo señor Mulder

Todos se sientan en la sala de la casa y miran a la mujer con algo de desconcierto.

-Me podrían dar las llaves del auto... es importante que lo hagan- solicita la mujer

-¿Para qué?- contesta Doggett con desconfianza

-Para que mi hijo vaya a estacionar su auto en el garaje de esta casa y así evitar que alguien note su presencia

El agente Doggett se las entrega con algo de recelo.

-Dave ya escuchaste ve de inmediato- ordena ella

El muchacho sale de la casa a cumplir con el pedido.

-¿Qué clase de pueblo es este?- pregunta Mulder

-No lo saben... ¿El agente Skinner no les adelantó algo?- contesta sorprendida

-No, dijo que usted nos explicaría- aclara Mónica

-Hay personas que han estado realizando toda clase de experimentos en muchos lugares y con muchas personas. La base de datos de todas las operaciones y descubrimientos se encontraba en Mount Weather, pero fueron trasladados a lugares apartados para evitar ser encontrados o descubiertos como les pasó hace poco. Y llegaron a estos alrededores hace unos días, ya tenían preparado el sector, arreglado y adecuado para vivir. Ellos instalaron un complejo militar, la explicación oficial es que lo instalaron para monitorear las actividades cercanas a la frontera con México... a mí me trasladaron de Camp Westside en Dakota aquí, para trabajar con los demás científicos

-¿Usted trabaja para ellos?- pregunta Dana

-Así es, según se aquí estamos tratando de desarrollar una forma de protección en contra de una inminente…- la mujer los mira como si fuera a recibir abucheos al hablar. Pero Mulder la interrumpe

-Invasión extraterrestre… el fin del mundo

Catherine lo observa sorprendida pero tratando de recuperar el aplomo que necesitaría para continuar su explicación.

-Así es…. la verdad no tengo idea quienes dirigen estas operaciones. Lo que se es que somos vigilados por unos seres llamados Súper Soldados, los cuales son indestructibles, bueno casi, son vulnerables a un raro metal llam...

-Magnetita, eso ya lo sabemos- interrumpe Dana

-Parecen saber bastante…. yo me mudé aquí hace poco con el resto del personal, soy científica. Entré a esta organización hace cuatro años, obligada por mi padre quien siempre participó de estos experimentos. Utilizando como amenaza constante la vida de mi hijo. Hace un par de años se empezó a trabajar en la creación de un ser humano capaz de resistir dicha invasión, los científicos que participaron en ese proyecto no nos informaron todos los detalles solo nos dejaban trabajar en lo que ellos consideraban necesario. Al parecer lograron lo que se proponían… y… para ello… según se utilizaron a dos personas que tenían una condición genética única, en parte debido a muchos experimentos a los que fueron sometidos era extraterrestre. El niño fue rastreado y controlado en sus primeros meses para asegurarse que el experimento diera éxito, lo cual según sé, se consiguió. El representaba su única arma ya que era el único prototipo orgánico nacido como un humano verdadero

-Una defensa que serviría para cubrir sus propios traseros- Mulder dice esto con resentimiento al pensar en que fue su propio hijo a quien utilizaron para tal propósito.

Todos miraban anonadados a la hermosa mujer que contaba la historia de William, dando a entender que desconocía que los padres de ese niño estaban sentados en el sofá de su sala.

-Debo admitir que así es... los experimentos continuaron a pesar de la desaparición del bebé. Y aunque no está del todo comprobado parece que ya casi tienen terminado un experimento que serviría como defensa contra estos sujetos, pero yo no tengo acceso a él, solo sé que lo están haciendo

Dana se sintió tranquila ante la afirmación de la mujer rubia. Con la sensación de que a pesar del dolor había hecho lo correcto, ya que según sus palabras, ellos desconocían el paradero de William.

-¿Y lo están realizando mientras son supervisados por los mismos supersoldados a los que intentan combatir?- pregunta John.

-Sí así es… hay cosas que ni yo entiendo porque suceden… aunque con lo que he averiguado tengo suficiente para tener miedo

-No veo razón para confiar en usted… que le hace creer que vamos a hacerlo- reitera John ya bastante cortante.

-Eso no lo sé... solo recurrí a ustedes porque necesito ayuda, contacté al Director Skinner. Además tengo fuertes motivaciones para querer acabar con esto, yo también soy madre, como pudieron ver tengo un hijo adolescente, al que he tenido que traer conmigo porque no puedo evitar que desee ayudarme, pero si las cosas siguen así temo que lo arrastraré a la muerte y ese es un dolor que quisiera ahorrarme. Usted no sabe lo que ha sido nuestras vidas, gracias a… mi padre… pero uno no escoge a sus padres, se que es imposible de asimilar que un padre utilice así a su propia hija, por eso comprendo que no me crean

Pero Mulder y Scully sabían a la perfección que para hombres corrompidos por el poder o la ambición no habían lazos familiares válidos. Siendo capaces de destruir la vida de sus propios hijos con tal de conseguir sus objetivos egoístas.

-Si logramos sacar esa evidencia del complejo, podríamos probar la existencia de estos experimentos y acabar con todo esto. Así podría garantizarle un futuro feliz a Dave, y ustedes serían reivindicados. Ya salió en las noticias que los están buscando, que son fugitivos de la ley

-¿Y cómo sacaríamos la evidencia. No creo que sea fácil?- pregunta Mónica.

-Así es, mas bien es casi… imposible. Estuve investigando y se que hasta hay una fecha para la invasión… aunque no se cual sea, y la verdad no se si estaremos contra el tiempo, pero tengo una pequeña esperanza de poder hacerlo, y se que jamás podría lograrlo sola... si obtenemos esas pruebas, quizás podamos detener esto… o bueno al menos salvar a los que amamos…

Mulder y Scully se observaron brevemente, haciendo un pacto silencioso de no revelar la verdad que ambos conocían

-¿Y usted que gana con eso?- Pregunta Mónica

-Acabo decirlo, libertad para que Dave pueda tener una vida normal y no esto a lo que lo he estado arrastrando toda su vida… esa es mi única motivación y se que es egoísta pero ¿que madre no desearía lo mismo?

Al contar esto la doctora se afligió un poco pero sacudió su rostro levemente y recuperó la calma. Sonriendo con algo de ternura observó a los presentes esperando alguna respuesta. Dana pensaba para sí misma que su motivación no era egoísta y podía entender a lo que se refería. Ella también quiso evitarle sufrimientos a su hijo.

Yo le creo doctora

Todos miran a Reyes con rostros de interrogación. Ella también sonreía con tranquilidad, al parecer las dos mujeres tenían caracteres similares.

-Déjame adivinar... sientes que dice la verdad- dice John

-Estoy segura John, esta mujer no miente. Podrían confiar en mí al menos

-Yo creo que deberíamos darle crédito a Mónica- dice Mulder -ella sintió que los encontraríamos a ustedes, y no se equivocó

-Gracias Mulder

-Y ¿cual es el plan doctora?- pregunta Scully

-Bueno… yo puedo hacer que entren al complejo y que me ayuden a sacar la información, lo único que les pido a cambio es que cuando se vayan se lleven a Dave con ustedes y se aseguren de que esté bien, el pronto será un adulto y con la vida que hemos llevado está mas que preparado para defenderse. Lo más probable es que yo deba quedarme dentro para asegurar su salida y podrían descubrirme, no necesito decirles lo que me pasaría si eso sucediera. Además entrar no debería preocuparles, el verdadero problema será salir y escapar de este pueblo... espero que estén preparados para cualquier eventualidad"

-Espero que usted también doctora no debería ser tan pesimista- dice Mulder

-¿Cuándo vamos a entrar doctora?- pregunta Mónica.

-Será esta noche cuando comience mi turno, tengo identificaciones y uniformes para que puedan ingresar, ellos creerán que son miembros del equipo, yo me encargué ya de los verdaderos dueños de esos uniformes, trataré de que logren llegar seguros a la base de datos y a la sala de experimentos, y a que puedan salir de allí y de la instalación. Mientras tanto debemos estudiar los planos del edificio para que no se pierdan

-Se encargó...

La pregunta de Doggett flotó en el aire casi sin esperar una respuesta, pero esta vino a él.

-Están sedados en el sótano de esta casa, antes de irnos les administraré una dosis mas fuerte

-Eso podría matarlos- dice Scully

-Ustedes no deben preocuparse por eso. Haré lo que sea necesario... Debemos ponernos en contacto con Washington para que vengan por ustedes

-Lo mejor sería no levantar sospechas- dice Scully.

-Desde el momento que empiecen a salir, las sospechas estarán levantadas, olvidé decirles que el complejo tiene dos áreas, la parte sur es una instalación militar. Necesitarán toda la ayuda que puedan para dejar el estado

EDIFICIO J. EDGAR HOOVER  
WASHINGTON

En el departamento de revisión de personal se encuentran reunidos, el hombre de mirada gris con el general Forrest.

-Han tenido alguna noticia de los fugitivos o de los agentes Doggett y Reyes

-Recibimos la información de que un policía fue atacado por cuatro sujetos, que huyeron por las alcantarillas donde lo amarraron y dejaron inconsciente. Según lo que me dijeron uno de ellos le disparó en el brazo, vamos a hacer examinar la bala, para comprobar de quien es el arma. Pero la descripción coincide con la de los cuatro desaparecidos, lo que indica que están juntos. Hemos revisado cada sector de Nuevo México pero no se encuentran ni rastro de ellos, lo mas probable es que sigan en las alcantarillas o escondidos en algún otro lugar esperando que se despejen las fronteras para salir

-Quiero que manden a revisar cada alcantarilla del sector

-Si el resultado de balística es correcto la carrera de Doggett y Reyes en el FBI se acabó, así que podremos librarnos de ellos sin ningún problema, después de todo son cómplices en la huida de un asesino condenado a pena capital

-¿Donde hallaron al policía?

-En un camino entre Las Cruces y Roswell, solo pudieron dirigirse a México ya que el resto de la frontera está totalmente resguardada por policías y agentes del FBI, y ningún vehículo o persona sale o entra sin ser revisado, o quizás aun siguen en Nuevo México, esperando a que se levante el cerco

-Se fueron por las alcantarillas, en estos momentos ya deben haber abandonado el estado. El único lugar al que pudieron llegar en el país es a Texas... me pregunto si estarán huyendo o buscando algo

-Mandaré a resguardar la frontera con México, la agente Reyes es mexicana y podrían dirigirse allá

-No lo creo, pero hágalo, entre mas área cubramos mejor. Avise a todos que rastrearán Texas, debo hacer unas llamadas para saber si hay algo que proteger allí...

INSTALACIÓN MILITAR SECRETA  
TEXAS  
6:30 PM

Los agentes y la doctora se dirigen al edificio, este se encuentra a las afueras del pequeño poblado. El lugar es enorme, a simple vista parece un hospital. Muchas personas, seguramente científicos, entran y salen del edificio, ellos llevan trajes que les cubren por completo para evitar quizás una posible contaminación. En medio de un grupo van los agentes y la doctora, a pesar de las normas de máxima seguridad, ellos logran entrar y se separan en grupos de dos: Mulder y Scully se dirigen a la base de datos y Doggett, Reyes y la doctora Mustaine al laboratorio. Ambos grupos caminan conociendo hacia donde dirigirse ya que anteriormente habían estudiado los planos que les había dado la doctora Mustaine. Dentro de los trajes llevaban comunicadores para mantenerse en contacto entre ellos y además tenía uno el hijo de la doctora quien llevaría los autos para que los agentes pudieran huir...

Por uno de los pasillos, los agentes Doggett, Reyes y la doctora se dirigen al laboratorio.

-Todos los pasillos y sectores están vigilados por cámaras de seguridad- explica Catherine.

-Eso quiere decir que Mulder y Scully estarán en serias dificultades- pregunta Doggett.

-No del todo, cuando lleguemos al laboratorio, ustedes tomarán los viales con los experimentos, y cuando estemos listos voy a bloquear las cámaras de seguridad, después de eso deberán huir a toda velocidad por donde quedamos de acuerdo

No lo veo así de fácil...- dice Doggett.

-Claro que no, ya les expliqué que hay muchas posibilidades de que no salgan. Pero si lo logran tendrán apenas cinco minutos para abandonar el edificio. Luego irán donde acordamos y se llevarán a Dave

-¿Qué pasará con usted?- pregunta Doggett

-Saldré si puedo... pero no me esperen porque pueden capturarlos, no se preocupen por mí, ya hallaré la forma... lo importante es que se lleven a Dave

¿Qué se supone que nos llevaremos de aquí?- vuelve a preguntar

Dentro del cuarto de seguridad del laboratorio hay unos viales, yo les indicaré cuales deben llevarse y luego ya saben...

A pesar de contemplar su propia muerte la doctora se veía muy tranquila, Doggett estaba algo nervioso, no dejaba de pensar que quizás sería una trampa, ya que la doctora se veía demasiado calmada.

-Usted mencionó que había una base militar aquí, que hacen allí- John no había parado de hacer preguntas a la doctora como esperando delatarla. Pero ella contestaba todo con naturalidad, aunque sabía la intencionalidad de las preguntas, no le enojaba pues comprendía al agente Doggett.

-Esa área está resguardada por los súper soldados, allí solo tienen acceso los cabecillas del proyecto "personal autorizado" como les llaman. He pasado por allí un par de veces... pero nada mas...

El trío se acerca a un pasillo cerrado. Todos colocan sus tarjetas de seguridad e ingresan a otra área donde hay sujetos con trajes similares a los que ellos portan, los mismos saludan a la doctora.

-Al fin vinieron a hacer el relevo...

-Disculpa la demora, pero tuve que quitarme a Johnson de encima, y ahora está molesto... no me habla, al parecer Carter le sigue el juego, que infantiles

La doctora hizo un ademán de que Johnson y Carter eran Doggett y Reyes. Ambos bajan la cabeza para evitar que los vean. El traje que llevaban los cubría por completo y dentro llevaban una mascarilla solo se les veía los ojos. Uno de los doctores se le acerca a Doggett y le da una palmada en el hombro.

-Vamos Johnson no es para tanto, anímate ya habrá otras mujeres hermosas a las cuales pretender, pero ella ya tiene dueño

-No te referirás a ti... ¡ja, ja, ja!- dice una animada Catherine.

-Eres muy bella Mustaine, que te parece si salimos a tomar algo cuando terminemos esta fase del proyecto

-Vamos Richards, hace una semana que nos conocemos...

-Esa es la idea Mustaine conocernos mejor

-Sabes que sí, me encantaría

-Lo siento por ti Johnson, nos vemos Mustaine, Carter al menos hubieras saludado

-Déjalos... me están aplicando la ley del hielo

Los tres doctores se despiden de la doctora Mustaine y se marchan. Doggett se apresura a hablar.

-Parece que se llevan muy bien

-Yo me llevo bien con todos, he perdido mi libertad y al trabajar aquí hasta mi dignidad, pero trataré de no perder el ánimo o sino no podré criar bien a mi hijo

La agente Reyes le sonreía animada. Doggett no entendía como Mónica podía confiar en aquella mujer que conoció apenas hace unas horas.

-Dejen de actuar como niñas y pongamos en práctica lo que planeamos

El laboratorio era una de las áreas más grandes del complejo, había muchos viales, computadoras y muchos implementos médicos y toda clase de objetos que para los agentes eran desconocidos. En la habitación había varias camillas que llamaban la atención porque estaban cubiertas con sábanas y en su interior ocultaban cuerpos, seguramente víctimas de los experimentos. Una cámara de seguridad vigilaba la habitación desde la esquina izquierda. Los agentes empezaron con el plan.

Simultáneamente en otra área de la instalación médica Mulder y Scully caminaban por los pasillos, muy cerca de la base de datos. Un hombre se les acerca y les pide la identificación para dejarlos pasar.

-Doctor Nicholas Anderson

-Doctora Marie Stanford

El hombre no sospecha nada por lo que los deja pasar.

-Pasen Kalilh dijo que debían esperar aquí a que el llegara

Mulder sigue el juego, para no despertar sospechas.

-Pensé que ya estaba aquí, dónde fue

-Recibió una llamada urgente de Washington, y tuvo que ir a contestar, supongo que no tardará

Mulder y Scully se miran consternados, esa llamada podría significar que les estaban avisando sobre ellos. Inmediatamente ingresan a la habitación. Scully se comunica con Doggett y Reyes para avisar que quizás ya fueron descubiertos. Doggett le advierte a Scully.

-Debemos salir de inmediato

-Aún no Mulder no termina de bajar la información, pero el problema mayor será descubrir el código de seguridad de estos documentos

-Listo Scully, salgamos de aquí

Mulder y Scully abandonan la habitación. Fuera de ella no hay nadie. Simultáneamente Doggett y Reyes hacen lo mismo, y no encuentran a nadie.

-Doctora debe venir con nosotros

-No puedo salgan rápido de aquí yo debo quedarme a vigilar que no los descubran, no pierdan mas tiempo

Doggett la toma del brazo y empiezan a correr.

-No se da cuenta que ya nos descubrieron. Si se queda allí no nos será de gran ayuda

-Debemos encontrarnos con Mulder y Scully, síganme es por aquí

Los cinco hablan por los comunicadores.

-Me escucha señor Mulder, deben dirigirse hacia donde yo les indique porque seguramente ya bloquearon todas las salidas incluso las de emergencias

Catherine era la única que conocía a la perfección el lugar por lo que decide ser la guía del grupo.

-Entonces por donde saldremos- pregunta Mulder.

-Por los ductos de ventilación y lavandería son las únicas vías de escape

-Entonces preparen sus armas, usted también doctora- contesta Mulder.

Los agentes entran por los ductos de ventilación por separado, Mulder y Scully llegan hasta una salida y ven muchos guardias, del otro lado de los ductos va la doctora seguida de Doggett y Reyes, se interceptan en esa salida.

-La única salida es esta, y afuera está atestado de guardias- advierte Catherine preocupada.

-Debemos salir de cualquier manera- contesta Mulder.

-Para que nos acribillen, está loco señor Mulder

-Saldremos de a uno y vamos a la alcantarilla que está allá- insiste Mulder

-No hay salida por esas coladeras, si vamos por allí solo les facilitaremos las cosas- contesta Catherine -espere... parece que se van, los que están aquí debajo

-Recibieron la alerta van a cubrir las salidas... es ahora o nunca

Los cinco salen uno por uno del ductos y caminan en medio de los pasillos hasta la salida. Catherine alcanza a ver uno de los vehículos de la armada que estaba instalada en aquel lugar.

-Allá hay un vehículo, debemos llegar hasta allá- dice Mulder

-Solo tenemos que burlar la docena de guardias con perros que están cerca del vehículo- contesta Doggett

-Si nos quedamos aquí parados seremos blanco fácil- interviene Scully

-Yo se que hacer...- dice Mulder

Doggett y Mulder se acercan por detrás de uno de los guardias, los inmovilizan y le apuntan el arma en la cabeza.

-Si no nos obedeces tu cerebro servirá de comida para los perros- dice Mulder a uno de los guardias.

-Llama al otro guardia, dile que venga para acá- dice Doggett al otro guardia.

El guardia obedece y llama a su compañero, al que proceden a hacer lo mismo. Ya con dos rehenes ambos caminan hasta el vehículo.

-Si no nos dejan avanzar se mueren... me escucharon- dice Mulder.

Las mujeres suben rápidamente al vehículo, Doggett y Mulder llegan hasta el y dejan a los guardias, empiezan su recorrido en auto, pero son perseguidos por toda una tropa que dispara desde atrás. La agente Reyes va al volante, para su gran suerte ese vehículo al igual que todos los demás lleva armamento en su interior. Dana pregunta a la doctora.

-¿Sabe usar armas doctora?

-Claro que sí es solo que las armas que hay en este vehículo nunca las había visto

-Yo tampoco- dice Mulder para agregar –hoy todos aprenderemos a usarlas

Scully entrega el disco con la información a Doggett.

-Porque me lo entrega y ustedes con que se quedarán

-Si aparecemos entregando esto no dejaran ni que les enseñemos sin que nos metan a una prisión y terminen de ejecutar la sentencia de Mulder

Dicho esto Scully se dispone a ayudar a sus amigos. Los vehículos disparaban sin cesar contra el auto, Reyes estaba haciendo milagros para esquivar las ráfagas, mientras intentaban salir del complejo. Los movimientos del vehículo eran rudos y veloces lo que impedía a los demás apuntar bien.

-Agente Reyes donde aprendió a conducir…- pregunta Mulder.

-Será mejor que se calle y que se sujete fuerte- contesta Mónica antes de decir -Vamos a salir de una vez de este maldito lugar

-Este vehículo no resistirá el impacto de salir por las puertas- dice Scully desesperada por la situación y temiendo lo peor.

-Yo no dije que saldría por las puertas Dana

-Que planea hacer... no me diga que...

Mulder no terminó de hablar cuando Reyes se impulsa y sube por un conjunto de armamentos que había en el suelo que bien les podía servir como rampa para escapar saltando la pared o podía hacerlos estallar en llamas y no dejar ni los huesos a los pobres agentes. El auto salta por la pared a toda velocidad y cae al suelo haciendo que sus ocupantes se golpeen contra el techo del vehículo.

-Felicidades Mónica, eso es saber conducir- dice Mulder con su habitual humor negro

-Casi nos matamos y usted cree que es divertido- interrumpe John -Mónica ¿qué se supone que tratas de hacer?

-Salvar nuestras vidas John

-Debemos ir hasta al pié de a montaña a ver a Dave- interviene Catherine

-Allá nos dirigimos doctora sujétese

La agente continúa conduciendo, detrás de ella van muchos autos que también disparan, los otros autos ya van muy cerca. Uno de ellos trata de estrellarse sobre el carro de los agentes pero Mónica lo esquiva logrando que choque contra la montaña, dejando una explosión detrás de ellos.

-Dos menos Mónica siga así...- dice Mulder.

-Ustedes sigan disparando no creo poder mantener esto controlado mas tiempo

-No creo que sea de mucha ayuda, atrás vienen muchos más- dice Scully señalando hacia atrás.

-Como científica no sé de armas, pero creo que esta podría ser de utilidad- interviene Catherine

Ante la sorpresa de todos, la doctora saca un arma de gran tamaño, que difícilmente podía sostener al ser muy pesada.

-Es una bazuca, no la tome de esa forma doctora podría matarnos- dice John.

-¿Que es esto? ¿el auto fantástico?- pregunta Mulder

-Es un vehículo de la base militar- contesta Catherine - y si todos están así de armados no me quiero imaginar

-Ya dejen de conversar y disparen que estoy perdiendo el control del carro- grita Reyes desesperada

-Este proyectil debe ser de la bazuca... dice Doggett cargando una munición enorme.

-Están locos! Si disparan eso nos mataremos todos- grita Scully con desesperación.

-De cualquier forma moriremos y no puedo seguir controlando este vehículo ¡ya dispárenla!

Doggett carga el arma y se prepara para usarla.

-Sabes usarla- pregunta Dana

-Hoy aprenderé... o moriré tratando

-Mónica conduce mas despacio para que pueda apuntar bien- dice Scully.

-Al contrario, sigue así como vas. Con tantos vehículos que nos persiguen será imposible fallar. Además podríamos provocar una gran explosión en cadena y debemos estar lo más lejos posible para que no nos alcance

-Ya dispare no vaya a ser que ellos se adelanten y nos hagan volar a nosotros primero- dice desesperada Catherine.

-Preparen, apunten, fuegooooo...- grita Mulder.

El agente Doggett dispara creando una fuerte explosión en cadena debido al armamento de todos los vehículos la explosión es gigantesca, y termina creando un alud de rocas que cierran el paso.

-Y ustedes me miraban raro por drogar y encerrar a mis colegas en el sótano

Mónica aumentó la velocidad casi hasta el reventar los neumáticos, pero no pudo evitar ser alcanzada por una de las rocas, que hizo que el auto girar sin control.

-Perdí el control del vehículo, nos iremos cuesta abajo... debemos saltar antes que caigamos o explotemos con toda la carga de armas que llevamos

Doggett la escucha y ambos salen rodando por el camino, el auto fuera de control cae por la pendiente envuelto en llamas, segundos después explota en mil pedazos. Doggett y Reyes miran el horroroso espectáculo. En la parte baja de la montaña, el hijo de la doctora escucha las explosiones y sube en su auto hasta llegar al sitio exacto. Allí encuentra a Doggett y Reyes tirados en el piso. El muchacho baja del auto, y los mira con desesperación.

-¿Donde está la gata?

No recibe respuesta alguna.

-¿Dónde está mi madre, que le pasó?

-Perdimos el control del vehículo, al parecer ella y nuestros amigos no alcanzaron a salir. El auto explotó hace unos minutos... lo siento mucho...

Mónica dice esto al chico con mucho pesar. No solo era la madre de David sino también sus amigos los que iban en el carro. Ambos se ponen de pié, Doggett sube al auto para conducir y Reyes toma del brazo al muchacho y lo lleva con ella al auto.

-Tu mamá nos hizo prometer que te sacaríamos de aquí, todo lo que hizo hoy fue por ti, y me aseguraré de sacarte de aquí aunque tenga que obligarte

-Y si lograron salir, talvez necesitan ayuda, debemos bajar y buscarlos

-Yo también creo que debemos buscarlos- dice Doggett.

A lo que Mónica contesta -De esa aparatosa caída sería muy difícil sobrevivir, entiendan debemos irnos o nosotros tampoco podremos hacer nada

-No! Ustedes no conocen a Cat, la gata nunca se rinde ella… ella… yo no me iré de aquí sin buscarla

La obstinación del adolescente y del agente Doggett era tal que Mónica aceptó ir por ellos. Todos suben al auto y dan un pequeño recorrido por el área de la explosión pero no hay rastros de los agentes y la doctora. El destrozo fue de tal magnitud que era imposible encontrar algo. Y el alud que se había creado había aplastado lo poco que quedaba del vehículo.

-No tardarán mucho en quitar las rocas del alud debemos estar lejos de aquí para cuando lo hagan- dice Mónica -Lo siento mucho David…

-No lo sienta… ella está viva… y no me convencerán de lo contrario hasta no ver su cuerpo

La respuesta del muchacho los deja helados. Doggett no podía coordinar bien sus movimientos, el también se aferraba a la idea del muchacho de no creer nada hasta no ver alguna prueba. Pero el dolor lo embargaba de pensar que había recorrido todo ese trayecto para salvarla… y que ahora quizás estaría muerta.

Los agentes se alejan a prisa del lugar llevando al chico casi arrastras...  
_


	4. John

VIA DALLAS  
10:00PM

El agente Doggett conducía en un silencio sepulcral. Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde que se fueron y estaban ya bastante lejos de aquel lugar. Yendo con rumbo a Washington, como sea debían llegar ahora que ya tenían "pruebas" o por lo menos eso creían ellos. Y el debía de cualquier forma entregarlas para probar la inocencia de Mulder y así lograr que ambos recuperen su vida y puedan salir de la clandestinidad. Porque el no dudaba que Dana, Mulder e incluso Catherine vivían. Lo sentía, y debido a toda la presión que había tenido en este día se permitió rememorar algo que por su salud mental se había propuesto no recordar. El muchacho finalmente se tranquilizó y se quedó dormido en el asiento trasero, también Mónica dormía. Dando una sensación de privacidad a John, por lo que decidió darle permiso a su memoria para revivir recuerdos de hacía menos de una semana.

WASHINGTON  
DEPARTAMENTO DE DANA SCULLY  
5 DIAS ANTES

-Dana ya está todo listo para la huída de ambos- indica John sintiendo una enorme tristeza

Dana observaba todo a su alrededor en una silenciosa despedida del que fue su hogar por muchos años.

-Ya tengo todo claro, lo hemos repasado muy bien… es solo que sigo nerviosa- contesta Dana para continuar –debemos ir por Mónica quiero despedirme de ella.

-Lo se- dice dubitativo mientras coloca una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella en señal de apoyo

En ese momento se debatía entre la negación y la aceptación de sus sentimientos no correspondidos. Por lo general intentaba no profundizar en ellos ni mentalmente, pero este momento era demasiado fuerte… era quizás el adiós definitivo. Su parte racional le ordenaba salir corriendo pero la parte emocional lo mantenía inmóvil frente a ella.

De repente sucedió lo que tanto temía. Dana se acercó a el y le abrazó para despedirse, desmoronando la barrera de protección que se había impuesto para ella. Haciéndole ver cuan agradecida estaba por esos dos años de ayuda y protección desinteresada de su parte. Entonces se sintió desarmado y se dejó arrastrar por la corriente de sus sentimientos, abrazándola él también de forma tan sincera, que sus sentimientos se presentaron frente a ella, tan claros como el agua, y pudo comprender sus motivaciones. Era imposible no sentirse arrollada ante tal despliegue de sentimientos que le entregaba aquel hombre en ese abrazo.

Sus azules ojos se nublaron… no lo creía… ella no quería lastimarlo… pero el sabía, siempre lo supo… que ella amaba con locura a Fox Mulder. Esto solo empeoraba la situación que estaba viviendo.

Cuando se soltaron ella lo miraba asombrada sumida por una gran pena al descubrir sus sentimientos.

-Oh por Dios…

El supo que todos sus intentos de ocultar sus sentimientos a si mismo, a los demás y sobretodo a ella se habían ido por el caño.

Entonces ella volvió a acercarse a el tratando de confortarlo. Se acercó demasiado, demasiado para poder contenerse…

-Dios John… no se ni que decir, me siento tan mal... tan m…

Su lamento fue interrumpido de golpe por un jalón y casi seguido un beso. Ella estaba tan anonadada por todo lo sucedido que solo permaneció inmóvil, le parecía imposible creer lo que vivía en esos momentos. El la apretó fuerte pero delicadamente contra su cuerpo, mientras la besaba de una forma tan apasionada que por un momento pensó que haría combustión espontánea, sintiéndose en el cielo y en el mismísimo infierno al mismo tiempo.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de resistirse, era imposible porque no era fuerza, eran los sentimientos más sinceros los que la tenían aprisionada. Y ella misma no comprendía como lograba expresarlos tan perfectamente en ese beso. No era una falta de respeto, no… era la muestra mas grande de reverencia hacia una mujer.

Finalmente la soltó de golpe, asustado de si mismo por lo que acababa de hacer, esperando un golpe, un insulto…

1…2…3…4…. nada…

Dana seguía estupefacta, con los labios entreabiertos. Intentaba racionalizar lo ocurrido y comprendía aún más a su compañero. El, quien siempre la había protegido, corriendo tras de ella durante estos dos años, incluso en este momento. Si lo comprendía, ella corría tras Mulder sin importarle nada, incluso cuando el le ocultaba cosas o huía en busca de su cruzada y la dejaba. Como podría reprocharle si ella misma había mandado su vida al diablo por amor. Si, así es cuando uno… ama.

-Dana yo lo siento tanto- hablaba al borde de la desesperación, completamente palidecido -por favor perdóname…

Ella lo entendía, si lo entendía, en especial porque sus sentimientos la consumieron por breves instantes, sintiendo la sinceridad de su corazón, y sintiéndose terriblemente mal también, porque eligió amarla a ella… quien nunca podría corresponderle. Entonces solo atinó a mirarlo para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Silenciosamente le decía que lo comprendía, que no había enojo en ella, solo el mismo agradecimiento que siempre sentiría por el.

-Tranquilízate John yo… no estoy enojada… yo te entiendo...- ella también empezaba a desesperarse –no quiero que sufras por mi causa… no tu…

Se sintió aliviado al saber que ella no lo odiaba, que comprendía sus sentimientos.

-Dana te agradezco pero no hay justificación, acabo de irrespetarte… perdóname

-¿Como puede ser el amor una falta de respeto?- Dana era sincera en su aseveración y continuó -John no te sientas mal… yo quizás no hubiera pensado en algo así, pero creo que fue la mejor forma en la que pudimos despedirnos, yo sigo estando agradecida contigo y te aprecio de una forma que no te puedes imaginar. Por favor no te crucifiques por seguir un impulso.

Sus azules ojos lo miraban irradiando ternura y agradecimiento. Ese fue su obsequio para el antes de marcharse quizá para siempre, con el único hombre que podía ocupar su corazón. Pero no importaba ya, ese beso era suficiente recompensa, no podía esperar mas… pero fue mas de lo que esperaba. Ella le había regalado un pedacito de cielo antes de decirle adiós

-Dana… por favor si algo pasa, si necesitas ayuda, sea hoy, en dos días, en dos años o en veinte, solo dímelo yo iré por ti… es decir… yo iré a ayudarte…a ayudarlos a los dos… sin esperar absolutamente nada a cambio- explica bastante nervioso –y te puedo asegurar que nunca mas volveré a hacer algo como esto.

-Dios John lo único que quiero es que recuperes tu vida… la que perdiste en los expedientes x. Estas haciendo lo mismo que yo hice hace tantos años por Mulder… no quiero que termines tu vida en la clandestinidad o que te pase algo malo por mi culpa…

Lágrimas resbalan de sus azules ojos. Ella no quería lastimarlo, pero era sincera, y el le agradecía eso. John le sonríe un poco y le extiende su pañuelo.

-Me siento recompensado en exceso… y si me permites ayudarte cada vez que lo necesites, me sentiría más…

VIA DALLAS  
10:00PM

Volviendo a la realidad, solo le quedaba recordar aquel fugaz momento con ella. Cuando le pudo robar un beso, y por unos momentos imaginó que ella le correspondía, aunque sabía que para ella solo fue una forma de agradecerle por todo, para el fue la realización de su sentimiento platónico hacia ella. En ese momento supo que ella estaría siempre allí en su corazón en ese momento, en dos días, en dos años o en veinte. Que aunque dejara entrar a alguien más y pudiera obtener la ansiada felicidad, esa persona no podría nunca ocupar ese lugar que obtuvo sin pedirlo y sin quererlo. Destinado a ella durante los últimos dos años. El sabía que ella era de Fox Mulder, siempre lo sería y ya no había mas en que pensar. Seguiría intentando no profundizar en esos sentimientos ni mentalmente, otra vez a partir de ahora, se dio ese pequeño descanso, pero el sabía que ella vivía, y decidió el también continuar con su vida.

Entonces observó a Mónica nuevamente y lo supo… era el momento de dejarla entrar en su vida.

_

EN EL MEDIO DE LA NADA  
10:00 PM

La oscuridad de la noche fue la mejor aliada de Mulder y Scully para escapar, ellos y la doctora habían salido del auto en llamas antes de que explotara, y a pesar de las múltiples heridas que llevaban lograron huir antes de que la explosión los alcanzara. En su rápido escape no se fijaron hacia donde iban solo corrieron tan velozmente como pudieron, aunque por un momento pensaron en regresar con Doggett y Reyes, desistieron de la idea porque pensaron que lo mejor sería no subir, ya que si los demás estaban vivos lo mejor para ellos sería que no los encontraran ya que Mulder y Scully eran fugitivos de la justicia, y en cuanto a la doctora si la organización se enteraba de su paradero la matarían así que lo mejor para el trío era desaparecer. Así que sin saber donde iban ni donde estaban continuaron caminando, habían estado haciéndolo por horas.

-Pensé que moriría, en el auto pero me equivoqué creo que moriré de tanto caminar, ya no sé cuantas horas llevamos en estas- comenta Catherine

-No es la única que piensa eso, debemos encontrar un lugar para descansar... estoy muy cansada dentro de poco ya no podré seguir... además todos estamos heridos, en especial tú Mulder ya que me amortiguaste en el salto

Mulder sonríe ante las actitudes de Scully

-Ya habló la doctora Scully, tratando de curarlo todo

-Hablando de doctoras- interviene Catherine -si me vuelven a llamar doctora, me regreso y los entrego a esos sujetos. Desde que me uní a ellos ya no le hago honor a mí título

-Sé que están cansadas, pero si nos quedamos aquí nos encontrarán, por mas que hayamos caminado ellos tienen armamento y equipo, a estas alturas ya deben haber quitado el alud ¿cuánto creen que se demoren en encontrarnos

-Tienes razón, lo mejor es irse- dice Scully

-Espero que al menos ellos estén bien lejos de aquí- comenta Mulder refiriéndose a Doggett y Reyes.

-Hay más posibilidades que nos capturen a nosotros- dice Scully.

Mulder se adelantó un poco en el camino, quería ver como estaba la situación para no poner en riesgo a las mujeres. Catherine caminaba con la cabeza gacha, sus ojos grises estaban vidriosos… quizás a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-Debe ser fuerte Catherine- dice Scully observando la reacción de sorpresa de la mujer rubia que caminaba cerca de ella

-Quisiera saber como está Dave- contesta sin saber como reaccionar al acercamiento de Scully

-Seguramente está bien

Finalmente Catherine termina por exteriorizar todos sus temores, era incapaz de sostener por mas tiempo su máscara de tranquilidad.

-Sabe, he tenido que fingir una actitud mesurada y apacible todo este tiempo para no traumar a mi hijo, pero la verdad ahora que estoy lejos de él quisiera ponerme a llorar y lamentarme, se que lo que hago es por su bien, pero tengo miedo

-¿A qué le teme?, a no volverlo a ver a la reacción que tendrá cuando se entere que usted estaba viva y no quiso ir con él

-A todo lo que implica, el no es un niño aunque entienda que yo quería protegerlo, me reclamará el no haber preguntado su opinión, si no lo vuelvo a ver seré la persona mas infeliz de este mundo, y si lo vuelvo a ver y no me perdona... será igual

-¿Por qué cree que no la va a perdonar?

-Lo conozco, el nunca perdonó a sus verdaderos padres...

-Disculpe...

Catherine no les había contado a ellos, y nadie mas que ese no era su hijo. Y a Scully le tomó por sorpresa esa confesión.

-Yo lo encontré hace nueve años, estaba perdido y no recordaba nada de su pasado. Fui a la policía a para ver si algún familiar lo buscaba, pero nadie lo hizo. Pasó el tiempo, y las cosas siguieron iguales, y como yo lo tenía le tomé cariño y pedí la adopción. Tuve que solicitar la ayuda de mi padre que era tenia un alto cargo, en ese entonces creía yo el Departamento de Estado. Y pese a todo lo malo que nos ha hecho el intervino para que dieran la adopción ya que yo era demasiado joven

-Y él no perdonó nunca el abandono de sus padres

-El no recordaba nada de su pasado, él estaba convencido de que sus padres sí, por eso los odiaba, no solo por su abandono, sino también porque no lo buscaron para explicarle el porque lo hicieron. Cuando lo encontré a de haber tenido unos ocho años, ya estaba grandecito como para que le contaran las razones de por que lo abandonaron, y lo mas importante, que le preguntaran si el estaba de acuerdo con eso

-Entiendo, y ahora usted le hace lo mismo, aunque sea por su bien

-Esa no es justificación para él, ¿Qué tal si sus verdaderos padres también lo hicieron por su bien?... pero no le consultaron. Es mas siempre traté de convencerlo de eso para que no los odiara, no quería que mi hijo creciera odiando a nadie, pero no lo logré. El me odiará a mí también

-Después de todo lo vivido con usted, lo dudo mucho. Le diré algo, no pierda la esperanza, lo volverá a ver algún día, y el entenderá el porque tuvo que tomar esa decisión, y la perdonará, porque ante cualquier cosa es su hijo

-Es lo que mas deseo, pero no creo que pueda vivir con esa incertidumbre

-Le costará trabajo al principio, va a sufrir mucho Catherine, pero debe tener esa esperanza o si no si se va a morir de angustia

-Usted es muy buena agente, no debería ni estarme oyendo, yo era uno de ellos hasta hace poco, en el fondo también soy causante de sus desgracias

-Llámeme Dana, y usted Catherine no es culpable de nada, solo quería proteger a su hijo. Usted no causó ninguna desgracia, ellos causaron desgracias a usted... y... a muchos otros, así que no se sienta culpable

-Gracias Dana

-Sabe algo, usted se ve demasiado joven para tener un hijo de esa edad. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Eso nunca lo digo o haría obvio el hecho de que no es mi hijo, tenía 18 años cuando lo encontré y estaba en la Universidad recién empezando. Tengo 27

El camino lo continuaron en silencio. Dana tenia la esperanza de que los padres adoptivos de William hicieran lo mismo que había hacho Catherine con David, convencerlo de no odiar a sus verdaderos padres, en el caso de que llegara a descubrir que es adoptado.

_

EDIFICIO J EDGAR HOOVER  
WASHINGTON DC  
11:00 PM

El sujeto de ojos grises y el general estaban a altas horas de la noche en las oficinas del FBI conversando sobre lo ocurrido en Texas, y sobre las medidas a tomar por eso.

-¿Qué se sabe señor?- pregunta el General Forrest.

-Que el auto en que iba se estrelló, y como iba cargado de armas estalló en mil pedazos, no quedo nada ni para reconocer los cadáveres

-¿Cree que estén muertos?

-Buscaron por los alrededores, y no encontraron rastros de que hayan huido. De cualquier manera si lo hicieron solo nos facilitan las cosas. Lo mejor para ellos es que hayan muerto

-¿La información que se llevaron es importante?

-Es vital. Nunca creí que Catherine nos fuera a hacer esto, parece que no le importa su vida. De cualquier manera ahora está muerta, y me hace un favor. Ese mocoso se quedó solo o quizás también murió, él no me interesa. Puede hacer lo que quiera

-¿De verdad le parece bien que esté muerta, después de todo es su hija…

-Traté de ayudarla y me traiciona, no me interesa para nada, ni ella ni el muchacho, aunque el chico nunca me interesó, ni siquiera cuando debí tener un interés real en él, si me hubiera servido el mocoso ese, no se lo hubiera dejado a Catherine, solo quería complacerle otra de sus locuras, es mas no se ni porque le hice creer a sus padres que estaba muerto no pudimos hacer nada con él

-Si su padre supiera que lo tuvo tan cerca... por cierto, estamos vigilando a Skinner, todos los teléfonos están intervenidos, incluyendo los celulares que consiguió no se donde, que el cree que son seguros. Si ellos están vivos seguramente tratarán de comunicarse con él y entonces los atraparemos

-Si eso pasa al fin acabaremos a Mulder, encerraremos a Scully, Catherine, Doggett, Reyes y Skinner. Y por fin no quedará nadie

-Señor hemos recibido una señal

-¿Qué pasa?

-Skinner recibió una llamada telefónica  
_

DALLAS TEXAS  
11:00 PM

Doggett, Reyes y David estaban en un helipuerto, Doggett regresaba de hacer una llamada telefónica a Skinner, el les facilitaría un helicóptero para que regresaran a Washington lo mas rápido posible, y sin ser notados. Reyes notaba a David en el mismo estado que ella tenía en el auto, con ganas de decir algo, pero sin la confianza para hacerlo, le contó a John lo que pensaba.

-John, vamos a hablar con David, necesita apoyo, su madre desapareció

-Eres muy buena

-John, sé que tú también quieres ayudarlo

-Sabes, el me recuerda tanto a Luke, es mas deben tener la misma edad, si el no hubiera muerto parecerían gemelos, estoy seguro

Ambos se acercaron a hablar con el chico.

-Sabemos como te sientes, quieres hablar con nosotros, no es bueno quedarse callado en estas circunstancias- dice Mónica para luego mirar a John esperando su intervención.

-¿Qué te parece si nos cuentas mientras esperamos el helicóptero?- dice John aceptando la propuesta visual de Mónica

-E...es... está bien, si la gata confió en ustedes, yo también lo haré

-Antes, puedo hacerte una pregunta- dice Reyes

-Claro

-¿Porqué tu madre nos dijo que nos ocupáramos de ti, en lugar de enviarte con tu padre?, ¿está muerto acaso?

-Lo que pasa agente Reyes es que la gata no es mi madre, ella me adoptó. Ayer recordé algunas cosas y pensé contarle después cuando estuviéramos lejos de Texas, de haber sabido que las cosas terminarían así, le habría contado... que recordé algunas cosas

-¿Recordaste?- pregunta Doggett.

-La gata me encontró hace nueve años, cuando yo tenía siete, ella buscó a mis padres, pero nadie me reportó desaparecido, así que me adoptó, yo no recordaba mi pasado. Estaba convencido que mis padres me habían abandonado, crecí odiándolos por no decirme porque lo habían hecho

-Y no se lo dijiste?- pregunta Reyes.

-La gata me dio todo el amor que nadie me había dado en la vida, fue más que una madre, fue mi amiga por años. Lo peor es que ha pasado toda su juventud a mi lado, sabe ella tenía 18 cuando me adoptó y pues es demasiado joven… me siento culpable por que a pesar de todo lo que hizo por mí, por un chico que no era su hijo, yo nunca la llamé mamá

-Pero eso no era todo lo que querías decirle- dice John sospechando que algo ocultaba el muchacho.

-Quería decirle que recordé que su padre, el que trabaja para esa organización, me tenía en un hospital, una enfermera tuvo compasión de mí y me contó que el papá de la gata le hizo creer a mis padres que yo estaba muerto, y que me iban a hacer cosas horribles que les habían hecho a otros niños allí, por eso me iba a sacar de allí en la noche. Recuerdo a otra enfermera inyectándome algo, no recuerdo nada más no puedo explicar que hacía allí

-No puede ser...- dice Mónica entre sorprendida y horrorizada.

-Por la noche me sacó de allí vagué por la ciudad hasta llegar cerca de la Universidad de New Jersey donde estudiaba la gata, y allí la conocí. Quería contarle todo lo que recordé y pedirle disculpas...

-Por no llamarla mamá...- pregunta Doggett

-Si y por no haberle hecho caso, ella tuvo razón todo el tiempo. Me decía a diario que debía perdonar a mis padres que quizás ellos no quisieron abandonarme. Y ahora me doy cuenta que debí hacer lo que me dijo, porque recordé que mis padres no me abandonaron, ellos creen que estoy muerto y deben haber sufrido mucho, lo sé por que ahora yo estoy sufriendo con la pérdida de mi madre. Yo los odié por nada

-Parece que tu mamá fue una buena persona- dice Mónica sorprendida por la historia.

-Yo no quiero ir a un albergue o estar solo, mas bien quisiera pedirles un favor

-¿Cual?- pregunta John sintiendo pena por el jovencito con el que ambos se estaban encariñando.

-Cuando termine esto, si las cosas salen bien, quiero que me ayuden a encontrar a mis verdaderos padres, talvez aun me recuerden y quieran conocerme

-Claro que sí David, nosotros haremos todo lo que podamos- finaliza Reyes

EN EL MEDIO DE LA NADA  
4:00 AM

Los agentes están sentados a la orilla de un camino de tierra, rogándole a Dios que nadie los encuentre. Catherine estaba dormida contra un arbusto, Mulder y Scully están sentados recostados el uno del otro abrazados, ambos conversan.

-Se repitió la historia Scully

-Nos separamos otra vez

-Al menos ahora nos separamos bien, estamos juntos los dos

-Mulder yo... no sé por que no te lo dije antes, supongo que no quería preocuparte

-Preocuparme... dime

-Es que he estado teniendo muchas pesadillas sobre William, desde que lo dejé no han parado. Cada vez son mas horribles

-Sé que te preocupa mucho, pero no tuviste opción, además por lo que dijo Catherine el esta seguro, no saben donde pueda estar

-Es verdad se que está bien, con nosotros no lo estaría, pero es que no termino de aceptarlo- la voz de Dana se quiebra y comienza a llorar -no puedo

-No quiero verte así... me lastima tanto verte sufrir, no dejo de sentirme responsable por todo lo que pasa contigo

-Mulder... tú no eres responsable de nada ya te lo dije, además ese no es el punto, es que yo quisiera que... no sé como decirlo

-Sé lo que quieres decir Dana, escucha, quiero que hagamos un compromiso

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre nosotros, estoy seguro que tiene mucho que ver con lo que quieres decirme

-¿A que nos vamos a comprometer?

-A ser felices o por lo menos intentarlo, aunque sea por un tiempo

-No será tan fácil olvidar nuestro pasado. Nos ha lastimado mucho

-Tienes razón, pero aun así es nuestro y debemos aceptarlo, no digo que lo olvidemos, pero es algo que pasó que no cambiará... Scully, no sabemos lo que vaya a pasar, ni siquiera sabemos si vaya a pasar, quizás no pase nada... pero hay algo aquí que es real y que está sucediendo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nosotros... sabes yo también tengo algo que contar, algo que no te dije desde un principio. Pensé que quizás no me creerías

-¿A estas alturas de mi vida crees que haya algo que no te crea?

-Bien, entonces prepara todos tus sentidos para lo que voy a decirte...

-Dime Mulder me asustas

-Veo a los muertos, y ellos me hablan, hasta ahora me han ayudado

-Mulder...- la expresión de Dana era de confusión absoluta

-En la cárcel fueron X y Krycek, en el camino los pistoleros, y cuando nos perdimos me habló mi padre. Por eso cuando vi al fumador pensé que estaba muerto

-Si, ahora lo recuerdo. Y ¿Qué te dijo tu padre?- preguntó ella asimilando como podía la confesión de Mulder

-Que tenía que luchar por nosotros, y que siguiera mis instintos, que no me rinda. Pero lo primero somos tu y yo, debemos salir de estos paseos y continuar viviendo

-Sabes que tu no puedes evitarlo, así eres no te rindes aunque sepas que perderás, te conozco y acepto como eres, nunca me interpondría en eso, no después de todo lo que hemos vivido. No después de ver todos los sacrificios que has hecho

-No estoy diciendo que me rendiré, porque eso es imposible, es solo que no sabemos contra que estamos luchando, míranos ahora, si Doggett y Reyes me hubieran dicho que este era su objetivo, me habría bajado de aquel auto, sabes que es imposible detenerlos, por lo menos no con una idea tan improvisada

-Tú usaste una muy improvisada en Mount Weather

-Y mira en lo que terminó. Por eso ahora debemos pensar en nosotros, en salir de aquí y comenzar de nuevo

-Mulder, si ellos lograran probar algo, si lograran exculparte, comenzaremos de nuevo, aun así

-Si aun así, y si no lo logran también, debemos darnos esa oportunidad, ese es el compromiso que quiero que hagamos. Yo dejaré de intentar salvar al mundo, y tú tratarás de salir adelante. Tú me ayudarás a ser normal aunque sea por un tiempo, y yo te ayudaré con tus pesadillas y tus temores.  
Aceptas

-Sí, claro que sí. Hay algo muy característico en nuestras vidas

-¿Qué?

-Que siempre se repiten las cosas... mírate ahora, hace un día solamente, estabas durmiendo en medio del bosque, y ahora estás en una situación parecida

-Si, pero esta vez tengo alguien a quien abrazar... la agente Reyes se mueve mucho

Scully le da un golpecito en el pecho, y sonríe.

-Podría estar en lo alto de una montaña, o en medio del desierto, lo importante es que estoy contigo, eso es todo lo que necesito

-Ojalá después de esto no regresen las pesadillas

-No sé si no regresarán pero al menos cuando despiertes estaré allí para apoyarte..

ESCONDITE DE LOS PISTOLEROS  
WASHINGTON D.C.  
4:00 AM

Reyes y Doggett habían escapado y tomado un vuelo previamente preparado por Skinner a Washington. Poco después se reunieron con Skinner todos esperaban que Miss Harlow pudiera descifrar esos discos y leer el contenido de los mismos. El muchacho estaba mirándolos sin entender nada de lo que hacían.

-¿Puede hacerlo?- pregunta Doggett

-Con las nuevas adquisiciones que hicimos gracias al FBI, espero que sí- contesta Harlow

-Aun queda una pregunta por hacer señor... ¿Quién le envió a usted ese papel con la información de que habían encontrado a Mulder y Scully?- pregunta Reyes

-La doctora Mustaine

-¿Y ella como se enteró?

-Hace algún tiempo se contactó conmigo esperando que ustedes la ayudaran, pero con lo que pasó no pudo, luego se enteró que ya sabían su ubicación y el lugar exacto. ¿Cómo llegó esa nota a mi periódico? y lo mas importante ¿Quién la puso allí?, son dos preguntas que no puedo contestarle agente

La encontré- interrumpe Harlow

Los agentes se acercan al computador y observan cada uno de los archivos con atención. Mónica fue la primera en hablar.

-Dios son todas las respuestas.

-Las operaciones en Mount Weather... en Big Bend... Camp Westside, Camp Arthur...y demás complejos militares... son documentos del pentágono- agrega Skinner

-¿Qué hay mas abajo?- pregunta Doggett.

-Los experimentos con los Super Soldados, los nombres de los sujetos que fueron transformados- contesta Skinner.

-¡Billy Miles!- dice Doggett

-Shanon McMahon- dice Reyes

Pero al ver el último archivo todos hablan al mismo tiempo.

-¡Knowle Rohrer!

-Este archivo es un informe que estaban por presentar a sus superiores- dice Harlow

-Es lo que necesitamos, si logramos exponer esto estarán perdidos- dice un emocionado Doggett

-Hay muchos nombres de personajes del Gobierno en estos archivos- agrega Reyes

-Parece que por fin podremos probar la verd...

Un ruido interrumpe a Skinner. La oficina es invadida por muchos hombres armados hasta los dientes, que son dirigidos por el General Forrest, quien se dirige a ellos.

-Entréguennos la información que se robaron

-No sabemos de que habla- contesta Reyes

-No se haga la idiota agente Reyes sabe de que hablo. Si no nos entregan esa información…

-¿Qué hará?, ¿Mandarnos a la silla eléctrica para que no hablemos?

Doggett habla con ironía. El hombre desconocido de ojos grises que siempre acompañaba al General Forrest entra a la oficina. Se dirige hacia el hijo de la doctora quien lo mira con el rostro lleno de ira que parecía que iba a saltar sobre el en cualquier momento. El sujeto desconocido, no lo era para el chico.

-Será mejor que nos haga caso o mataré al mocoso- dice el sujeto.

-Esos son los nuevos métodos del FBI- pregunta Reyes

-Ustedes saben que esto va más allá del FBI- contesta Forrest

El chico lo mira a los ojos sin demostrar temor alguno.

-Vaya sigues igual de petulante, Catherine nunca te puso en tu sitio. Deberías estar temblando

-Temblar ante un viejo cobarde como usted, nunca… no se como sus genes podridos lograron crear una persona tan buena y dulce como la gata... abuelito

Todos se quedan boquiabiertos, sin creer lo que escuchan. Doggett le habla con indignación.

-¿Sería capaz de matar a su propio nieto?

-Este mocoso no es mi nieto. Ya sé que Mulder, Scully y Catherine murieron, no sé como es que mi hija fue tan necia, nunca apreció lo que hice por ella, pero siempre fue tan rebelde desde jovencita

-Usted no hizo nada por la gata, usted nunca la quiso

-Te equivocas niño tonto, tu eras parte de un plan que nada tenía que ver con ella, te quitamos de las manos de un secuestrador degenerado y de una banda de mafiosos, entraste a nuestro proyecto de clonación pero tu clon estaba muy defectuoso por lo que murió y fue eso lo que encontraron tus padres, por eso nadie te buscó, tu memoria se vio afectada por los experimentos pero no contamos con que una enfermera idiota te sacaría del complejo, cuando recuperaste el conocimiento, te encontró mi hija. Yo si la quería por eso la dejé quedarse contigo, lo tomé como otra de sus locuras, al ser solo una adolescente pensé que se le pasaría, si no la hubiese querido ya los habría matado a ambos, pero ahora no importa porque ella está muerta. Ya ves niño idiota, no soy tan malo como parezco

-Debe estar muy feliz por que ya no tiene ninguna debilidad, la única que tenía está muerta- dice el chico.

-Seré breve no quiero perder mas tiempo con ustedes, entréguenme esos discos- amenaza el viejo.

-No lo haremos, cree que se la pondremos tan fácil- contesta Doggett

-Agente Doggett... agente Doggett, como puede cometer un error tan grande...

-¿Qué está diciendo desgraciado?

-Debería aprender las lecciones que le da la vida, no me diga que no está atando cabos de la vida y pasado de este muchacho que le llegó por casualidad. Sabe es una pena que no me obedeciera porque perderá a su hijo justo el día en que lo recuperó, y esta vez será el verdadero

El hombre le dispara al chico en la cabeza, este cae al suelo inconsciente. Todos observan la escena que para ellos sucedía casi en cámara lenta. Doggett no resistía ver la escena, se llenó de ira.

-Maldito que le hizo

-No lo maté soy muy exacto, pero si pierde mas tiempo morirá. Y si no me entrega los discos terminaré de liquidarlo, no pierda tiempo agente o verá morir a su hijo, o acaso no me cree. De cualquier manera dudo mucho que usted deje morir al muchacho sea o no su hijo

La impotencia, la ira y el dolor se apoderaban de todos los presentes, Eve Harlow le entrega el disco con la información por la que ellos creían que Mulder, Scully y Catherine podían estar muertos. Los hombres que acompañaban al General hicieron salir del lugar a los presentes e incendiaron la oficina. Luego todos se marcharon en unos autos negros. Mientras Doggett y Reyes llevaban al muchacho al hospital más cercano para tratar de salvarle la vida.

-¿Crees que sea verdad John, lo que dijo aquel sujeto?

-No lo sé pero la vida de un inocente está en riesgo

TEXAS  
4:10 AM

Los agentes están sentados a la orilla de un camino de tierra, rogándole a Dios que nadie los encuentre. Catherine despierta de un sobresalto.

-¡David!

CONTINUARA...


	5. Final feliz?

-¡David!

Catherine despierta sobresaltada por su propio grito. La rubia mujer transpiraba completamente pálida. Por unos segundos observa todo a su alrededor y reconoce el lugar en el que se encuentra. Mulder y Scully también fueron despertados por el grito. Al principio pensando que los habían descubierto, pero luego se dieron cuenta que no había nadie más que ellos allí. Dana decide acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunta Dana

-Solo fue una pesadilla… algo malo le pasaba a Dave- baja la mirada sin querer hablar mas del asunto –disculpen si los desperté

Mulder observaba a las dos mujeres comprendiendo que para una madre el dolor de la pérdida es el mismo.

-Todos tenemos nuestros demonios que enfrentar- susurró Mulder casi para si mismo

Ahora Catherine también tenía pesadillas. Finalmente imitó a Scully y se acercó a la doctora.

-Ya que ninguno puede dormir sería bueno avanzar- inquirió Mulder

Catherine asiente sin mirar a ninguno de los dos y se pone de pié. Scully la imita en un acuerdo tácito de seguir con su camino, el cual era desconocido para ellos.

Mulder y Scully caminaban juntos Catherine los seguía un poco alejada. En parte porque respetaba la intimidad de ambos y en parte porque también quería ella conservar la suya, sus pensamientos y tristeza, sus temores de haber fracasado en su intento de salvar a Dave.

Mulder observaba a Scully que de cierta forma se sentía identificada con aquella mujer, pero su dolor era aun mayor. El también sufría siempre por William, sintiendo la culpabilidad de su ausencia en la vida de su hijo y de las consecuencias que eso trajo a la vida de Scully, y como siempre, sintió que había fallado.

Algo tenían en común las tres personas que caminaban en medio de la nada, todos sentían que habían fallado.

HOSPITAL WASHINGTON MEMORIAL  
SALA DE CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS  
7 AM

John, Mónica y Skinner se encontraban en la sala de espera. Todos en un silencio sepulcral, mientras observa a una mujer que desesperada corre en dirección a ellos.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunta Bárbara la ex -esposa de John

-En cuidados intensivos- contesta John en medio del vendaval de emociones que sentía –la bala se alojó en su cerebro… intentarán extraerla y…

-Como sabes que es él- interrumpe Bárbara

John guió a Bárbara hasta una silla, indicándole con la mirada que tome asiento. Ella obedece en silencio, aun esperando la explicación.

-Recuerdas los lunares- indicó el

-Por supuesto, eran demasiado particulares… 3 lunares en línea en el tobillo derecho

-Allí mismo están Bárbara….

-Y la cicatriz de cuando cayó por el balcón- se sostiene el pecho recordando a su travieso pequeño

-Espalda baja 3 cm- confirmó el

-Eso no es suficiente- se negaba a continuar sufriendo por su hijo después de haber aceptado su muerte con dolor –hace poco esparcimos sus cenizas y prometimos dejarlo ir…

Observaba a John con desesperación para concluir.

-Pero yo no necesito nada de eso… soy su madre y lo reconocería… aun ahora

Bárbara se colocó la bata y los implementos necesarios para entrar a la sala de cuidados intensivos, antes de la operación. Cuando lo miró no pudo evitar llevarse las manos al rostro y sollozar.

-Es el John…

-Yo tampoco tengo la menor duda, pero de todas formas mande a hacer una prueba de ADN, apenas esté me la entregarán

-Eso no es necesario… y lo sabes- solloza para luego reclamar encolerizada -¿Por qué Dios nos hace esto? Devolverlo para verlo morir de nuevo…

Ambos se abrazan. De lejos observan la escena Skinner y Reyes, ella a punto de llorar al ver la triste situación de Bárbara y John.

-Debo regresar al FBI- indica Skinner para agregar –volvimos a fallar todo esto a sido en vano

-No diga eso señor- Mónica contesta esperanzada –ahora se que David tenía razón y que Mulder, Scully y Catherine están vivos… y que el se recuperará, algo obtuvimos señor…

EN MEDIO DE LA NADA  
7AM

Mulder caminaba junto a Scully, detrás los seguía Catherine. Todos avanzaban por un hermosos prado, sin duda se habían alejado del desierto, aunque aun no sabían donde estaban. A lo lejos se ve una casa y una pequeña granja, como sacada de una postal.

Catherine es la última en observar la casa, y su reacción es de verdadera alegría. De inmediato corre con dirección al lugar. Mulder de inmediato la sigue y trata de detenerla. Scully corre también confundida por la situación.

-¿Qué cree que hace Catherine?- pregunta Mulder algo enfadado

-Voy hacia la casa- contesta con firmeza –que no es evidente…

-Está loca definitivamente- increpa Mulder

-No les estoy pidiendo que me sigan- continúa ella con actitud desafiante –lo que es yo voy hacia allá…

Un gruñido la interrumpe, el sonido provenía del estómago de Mulder.

-Creo que tiene razón Mulder- interviene Scully temiendo que la situación se salga de control y también porque había escuchado la protesta del estómago de Mulder.

-Scully… podría ser peligroso- insistió el

-Lo peligroso sería que continúes sin comer algo Mulder- inquiere ella para agregar –lo que si me gustaría saber es ¿Cuál es su plan Catherine?

-Bueno es solo cuestión de empatía Dana, yo soy la mejor para eso…

-Esta es una mala idea- insiste Mulder sin recibir atención de ninguna de las dos mujeres

Los 3 se dirigen lo mas rápido que sus fuerzas les permiten hacia la casa. Al acercarse pueden ver la belleza del lugar en su esplendor. Es un lugar de ensueño, una pequeña granja cercana a la casa. Animales cercados en perfecto orden y huertos sembrados. Mas allá la hermosa casa con un amplio jardín y juegos como para un bebé.

En ese instante Dana se detiene contemplando asombrada el lugar, identificando el pasto verde y el pequeño lago de agua cristalina, los juegos infantiles… ese era sin duda el mismo lugar de sus pesadillas. Sacude la cabeza en señal de protesta.

"No puede ser… solo puede tratarse de una terrible coincidencia"

Perdida en sus pensamientos estaba, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Mulder. Pero antes de poder decir nada, fue interrumpido por la voz de una mujer.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

La mujer los observó espantada a tiempo que dejó caer una canasta con varias hortalizas.

-Señora… mil disculpas- exclama Catherine al tiempo que se agachaba a recoger el desorden –yo le explico

Recogió todo y se lo entregó a la mujer.

-Estamos perdidos… sufrimos un accidente

La mujer los observa asombrada contestando –El terrible deslave del Parque Big Bend… salió en las noticias, dijeron que varios autos quedaron sepultados... y que creían que no había sobrevivientes

Era fácil creer la historia de Catherine debido a que estaban sucios llenos de tierra y raspados. Tampoco era de extrañarse que ya hubieran arreglado la 'historia oficial' de lo sucedido en Big Bend.

-Bueno señora… ellos se equivocaron nosotros sobrevivimos- afirmó Catherine

-Por favor vengan conmigo voy a ayudarles- indicó la mujer

Catherine sonrío agradecida mientras seguía a la mujer. Mulder pensaba en la ingenuidad de la granjera. Scully en cambio estaba absorta observando una bandera colocada afuera de la casa. Tenía dibujado un búfalo.

-¿Usted es de Wyoming?- Dana pregunto algo inquieta

-Oh no… yo soy de aquí- contestó la mujer y procedió a explicar –mi esposo es de Wyoming, por eso la bandera

Todos entran a la casa. La mujer sube por la escalera hasta el segundo piso.

-Que mujer tan amable- comenta Catherine animada

-Hermosa casa- contesta Dana

La mujer baja con algo de ropa de ella y de su esposo.

-Se que les quedará algo grande, pero es temporal hasta que lave y arregle un poco su ropa. Estaré gustosa de ayudarles en lo que pueda

La mujer les entrega la ropa y concluye –además deben bañarse y comer algo.

Dana se siente aliviada ante su repentino golpe de suerte.

-Le agradecemos mucho por su amabilidad señora…

-Gwen… Gwen Van de Kamp

-Mi nombre es… Laura Petrie- contesta Dana

-Mi nombre es Rob Petrie esposo de Laura- interrumpe Mulder bastante entusiasmado con su pequeña charada –y ella es mi hermana- le da un pequeño abrazo casi como si usara de escudo a Catherine para finalizar mientras observa a Dana -Phoebe…

Scully lanza a Mulder una mirada fulminante. Catherine al no saber nada de Phoebe se limita a sonreír y hacer un gracioso ademán de saludo.

Mulder jala a Scully y ambos se dirigen con la ropa en mano donde la señora les indicó estaba el baño. Catherine se quedó conversando con la señora intentando contar una historia coherente sobre ellos y tratando de que la señora no desconfíe. Si alguien era bueno para eso, sin duda era ella.

-Tu hermana Phoebe eh…- inquirió Scully con una ceja levantada

-Vamos Scully no pienses mal… solo fue una broma

Al terminar su baño se dirigen nuevamente a la sala con la ropa prestada de la mujer. Encuentran a Catherine también bañada y cambiada.

-Se ven muy bien de campesinos- indica Catherine –pero no mejores que yo… obvio, me prestaron el baño de visitas que está como a1 kilómetro de la casa

-¿Dónde está la mujer?- pregunta Mulder

-Arriba, dice que arreglara los harapos que traíamos- contesta Catherine

-Si logra eso creeré que es alienígena- interviene Scully

-Por cierto Dana, este bolsito azul estaba en su gabardina

Catherine entrega el álbum de fotos a Scully

-Gwen me dijo que tomáramos desayuno así que…

Terminaron su desayuno en total silencio. La señora Van de Kamp los llama desde el segundo piso

-Por favor vengan

Los tres suben siguiendo la voz de la mujer, llegando hasta la habitación de costura que ella tenia

-Me fascina la costura como pueden ver… espero haber arreglado bien sus trajes.

Les entrega los trajes a cada uno.

-Yo bajaré a la sala mientras se cambian. Usted Phoebe puede cambiarse aquí, señores Petrie vayan al cuarto siguiente, es de mi hijo pero en este momento no esta. Mi esposo lo llevó al pueblo, le encanta pasear con el.

-Ok muchas gracias- contesta Catherine

Mulder y Scully avanzan hasta la habitación. Ambos habían imaginado que el niño del cual le hablaban seria un escolar. Cual fue la sorpresa al entrar al dormitorio de un bebe. Una hermosa habitación pintada con diseños de nubes en el cielo y la cunita con su móvil de pequeños búfalos. Una repisa con muchos juguetes. Scully se encuentra anonadada, sumida en múltiples pensamiento. Sus ojos se ponen vidriosos.

-Scully…- interviene Mulder sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Lo siento Mulder… yo…

-No es necesario que me expliques nada, entiendo lo que sientes

Y claro que lo entendía. Cuando el se fue William tenía días de nacido y Dana había decorado su habitación, con mucho cuidado. Cuando entró al dormitorio, casi pudo observar a William en su cunita. Y tuvo muchos deseos de llorar amargamente por su hijo, por lo poco que convivió con él, y por no haber podido estar con ellos.

-Mulder cambiémonos rápido… debemos irnos

Ambos se colocaron sus trajes y se observaron mutuamente por unos instantes, ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que lo desarmó por completo y no pudo evitar besarla con la ternura mas apasionada que pudiera imaginarse. Ambos se entregaron a ese beso en la que nunca podrían imaginar, era la habitación de su propio hijo…

El la abrazó fuertemente transmitiéndole toda su tristeza y el infinito amor que le tenía. Comprendiendo su mensaje ella se aferró mas a el. Al finalizar el beso ambos tenían lágrimas rodando por sus rostros.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo Scully… por siempre… se que nada llenará el vacío que nos dejó William, pero intentaré que el amor que siento por ti aplaque tu dolor.

-Yo haré lo mismo Mulder

Finalmente bajaron por las escaleras tomados de las manos. En la sala encontraron a Catherine portando una canasta.

-Miren Gwen empacó refrigerios, dice que esperemos que regrese su esposo con la camioneta para que nos lleve al pueblo.

-Lamento acabar con su alegría Catherine pero debemos irnos ya… no quisiera que estas personas se metieran en problemas solo por ser buenas e ingenuas- contesta Mulder con seriedad

-Ellos tienen un bebe Catherine- indica Scully

-Es cierto tienen razón, es mejor irnos

Los tres se despiden de Gwen agradeciendo su hospitalidad, e indicándole que no preocupe más, que ellos ya no quieren dar más molestias. La mujer asiente y los acompaña hasta el camino de tierra, indicándoles hacia donde está el pueblo.

Caminando se encontraban cuando en contravía se acercaba una camioneta, imaginaron que sería el dueño de casa, pero no se detuvieron y siguieron avanzando. Al estacionar en la frentera de la casa bajó el Sr. Van de Kamp con William. Repentinamente Dana se detiene, Mulder lo nota y se detiene también, lo que pasa desapercibido para Catherine quien continúa su camino. Bajo la luz del sol inclemente que hacía esa mañana y con la distancia que ya tenían de la casa, apenas si se distinguen sus siluetas. El hombre saca del carro su bebe. Dana sigue hipnotizada viendo la escena. Como en sus pesadillas dos personas y un bebe que no puede reconocer por la lejanía.

Mulder coloca su mano en el hombro de Scully.

-Es como me describiste tu sueño- indica el

-Y si fuera William… si estuviéramos tan cerca- pregunta Scully con tanta tristeza que su mirada azul se volvió cristalina y en ella todos sus sentimientos aparecían reflejados

-No estés triste Scully, si ese fuera William ten por seguro que sería un niño feliz. Has visto la clase de personas que son ellos, son magníficos. Yo estaría feliz de que fueran sus padres

Scully asiente con tristeza

-Ojalá la familia que adoptó a William sea así de buena

-Nuestro hijo será feliz, tu sacrificio no ha sido en vano. No Scully, el tendrá la vida que no pudimos darle, pero que deseamos que tenga.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos

Mulder abraza fuertemente a Scully y ambos continúan su camino. A lo lejos ve a Catherine haciéndoles de la mano. Ellos avanzan decididos a comenzar una nueva vida, incierta pero juntos.

OFICINA DEL FBI  
WASHINGTON  
1:00 PM

-¿Qué haremos con Skinner señor Mustaine?- pregunta Forrest al hombre de la mirada gris

-El aun nos es útil, el se queda- contesta Mustaine

-¿Y Doggett y Reyes?

-Ellos serán devueltos a la policía regional, el aquí ella en Nueva Orleans

-Tendremos que esperar a que lleguen para notificarles

-No será necesario, no quiero que entren a este edificio. Ellos están en el hospital con Dave, que les notifiquen allá

-A partir de ahora ellos no me interesan, que hagan lo que quieran

WASHINGTON MEMORIAL  
2:00 PM

Mientras Dave era operado para extraer la bala de su cerebro. Un agente notificaba a Doggett y Reyes de su reasignación y le indicaba a Skinner que debía regresar de inmediato al edificio Hoover. Luego se retiró.

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría señor- dice Mónica con resignación

-Debo irme, intentaré hacer algo por ustedes

-A mi ya no me interesa el FBI – indica Doggett –quiero regresar a la policía y ocuparme de Luke

Bárbara entra corriendo a la salita y los interrumpe

-La prueba de ADN dio positivo… ahora ya no quedan dudas es Luke

Un doctor también entra en la salita

-Los padres de John David Mustaine

Todos se quedan estupefactos ante el nombre que Catherine le ha puesto a su hijo.

-Somos nosotros- indica Bárbara

La operación fue exitosa, el chico estará bien. Eso si la recuperación será lenta y tendrá múltiples lagunas mentales, desorientación, desmayos y dolores de cabeza. Pero no deben preocuparse, es parte del proceso, deben tenerle mucha paciencia y darle mucho apoyo.

-¿Podemos verlo?- pregunta John bastante ansioso

-Aun no… solo quería notificarles. El doctor les avisara cuando puedan visitarlo.

El doctor se retira al igual que Skinner quien antes de irse felicita a John y a Bárbara con un abrazo.

Pasan cuatro horas y el doctor les indica que ya despertó Dave y que pueden visitarlo.

-El joven despertó y pregunta por una gata- cometa el doctor –como les dije está desorientado, pero no pueden entrar ninguna mascota aquí por mas que el la pida ok

John y Mónica sonríen ante el comentario del doctor. Bárbara sabía la historia de Catherine por boca de Mónica, pero no sabía que Luke la llamaba gata. Así que no comprendía de qué se trataba el asunto

-Podemos verlos- pregunta Bárbara emocionada

-Claro señora sígame…

Entran a la habitación y ven al muchacho un poco atontado. El joven aún no sabe que sus padres están en la habitación. Ellos pronto tendrían que explicarle todo. Bárbara tenía los ojos acuosos, sumida en la emoción de recuperar a su hijo nueve años después de creerlo muerto.

-¿Agente Doggett ha sabido algo de mi madre?

CAMINO DESCONOCIDO

La suave brisa del atardecer recorre el lugar. Una sensación de optimismo envuelve a lo tres viajeros. Todos ellos sienten que sus respectivos hijos están bien, y silenciosamente continúan su trayecto. Finalmente llegan a una bifurcación en Y.

-Creo que debemos ir a la derecha- indica Scully

-Me parece bien- contesta Mulder

-A mi me parece que la izquierda es la mejor opción- indica Catherine

-Parece que estamos en una disyuntiva- interviene Mulder

-No me parece así- indica Catherine

-Explíquese

La pregunta de Scully flota en el aire. La respuesta de Catherine no se hace esperar

-Bueno señores, yo quiero ir a la izquierda, ustedes a la derecha… cual sería el problema- explica una sonriente Catherine –oh… si yo también los adoro pero creo que necesitamos darnos un tiempo

Todos sonríen ante el sentido del humor de Catherine. Y se dan cuenta que ella tiene razón

-¿Está segura?- pregunta Dana

-Completamente, ustedes no me querrían ni como vecina. Hago bulla escuchando música, soy desordenada y me aburro rápidamente del mismo novio… podría ser un mal ejemplo para usted Dana…- indica alegremente la mujer rubia y concluye con una gran sonrisa –créanme es en serio lo que les estoy diciendo

-Tiene razón, no quiero que Scully siga su mal ejemplo, en especial en eso de los novios- indica Mulder mientras abraza a Scully por la espalda

-Espero que vuelva a ver a David- interviene Scully con mirada tierna

-El destino de las personas que se aman es el reencuentro Dana, el y yo… el con sus verdaderos padres, se que los encontrará, si ustedes tienen a alguien que encontrar así lo harán, eso lo podría jurar.

Las palabras de Catherine fueron como un bálsamo de alivio para Mulder y Scully. Su cruzada fue sin duda, dolorosa, esforzada, perdieron mucho y a la vez ganaron mucho también. Su amor, su hijo, y personas buenas y valientes que encontraron en el camino, como Doggett y Reyes, Skinner, los pistoleros y la misma doctora Mustaine. No todo era malo.

El trío se despidió de abrazos y apretones de mano, deseándose buena suerte y parabienes. Tomando caminos opuestos continuaron su viaje.

TRES MESES DESPUES  
NOCHE ESTRELLADA  
11:00 PM

Luke había tomado su antiguo nombre y aunque a veces se distraía ya casi había dejado atrás a David, pero no a sus recuerdos. Se mudó con Bárbara a quien llamó mamá desde el primer momento que supo la historia y también porque sabía que a Catherine le hubiera gustado eso. Por estos días había empezado a recordar pequeñas facetas de su infancia con Bárbara y John.

Por la ventana de su habitación observa el cielo estrellado y hermoso pensando en la mujer que le entregó nueve años de su vida. Deseando que ella estuviera bien, y esperando que encontrara la felicidad casándose y teniendo sus propios hijos y algún día reencontrarse con ella, y verla feliz habiendo formando un hogar.

****  
Skinner miraba también el cielo desde el sexto piso del edificio Hoover. Pensando en como reintegrar a sus amigos al FBI y sin hallar respuesta alguna. Y pensando también en Mulder y Scully, de los cuales no había tenido noticias pero estaba seguro, estaban vivos.

****  
Mónica también observaba el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación. Rememorando en sus labios el cálido beso que ella se había animado a darle al hombre que tanto amaba, como primer paso para ayudarlo a liberarse sus fantasmas, y sintiendo que con empeño podría lograrlo.

****  
Catherine estaba acostada en una hamaca, abrazada a un apuesto caballero, en la cabaña en que vivían a orillas del río. Observando las estrellas, contemplaba a su pequeño Dave, quien le había enseñado a ser madre cuando ella era también una niña. Con la seguridad de que algún día se reencontrarían.

****  
John miraba también el cielo desde su departamento, mientras pensaba en el beso que le diera Mónica en la mañana, invitándolo a olvidar los ojos azules de la mujer que nunca sería para el… sentía que ella estaba aliviando su pena, ayudándole a llevar su cruz. Era la oportunidad de ser feliz también junto a su hijo, a quien estaba aprendiendo a conocer e intentando recuperar los nueve años de ausencia que los separaron.

Pensaba también en ella, aunque siempre se proponía no hacerlo. Deseando que algún día se decidera a buscar a William, y ella también pudiera disfrutar de haber recuperado a su hijo, y el también, ya que en el fondo el también lo sentía suyo por el tiempo que pasaron juntos y la convivencia con William.

"Si algún día te decides a buscarlo Dana, permíteme ayudarte…"

****  
En una hermosa playa sentados frente al mar recostados uno del otro se encontraban Mulder y Scully. Ambos observaban el hermoso cielo estrellado.

-Estos meses han sido muy hermosos- indica Scully mientras recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Mulder –es como siempre lo soñé…

-Sabes algo Scully. Yo también soñé muchas veces con un momento así, con una vida así, junto a ti- interviene Mulder con la voz entrecortada –pero tenía demasiados asuntos pendientes, demasiados monstruos y demasiado miedo de arruinarlo todo contigo

-Ya no debemos temer más Mulder, vamos a vencer nuestros miedos, a acabar con los monstruos. Ellos no lograran arruinar lo que sentimos, esto es lo único que nos queda.

-Es cierto…

Mulder observa el cielo una vez más y luego la mirada azul de la hermosa pelirroja que tanto amaba.

-Tú crees que siempre será así- comenta ella –que siempre podremos vivir en esta paz

-Bueno encontramos trabajo el pueblo mas cercano y vivimos muy muy alejados de la ciudad- le susurró al oído – eso ayuda

-Pero la oscuridad nos persigue…- indica ella

-Yo veo una hermosa noche estrellada, y la luz que irradia de tu mirada- indica el con mucha ternura –me es imposible ver oscuridad aquí…

Ella le dedica la más sincera y hermosa de sus sonrisas. Y el le devuelve el gesto agradecido, con la vida primero por ponerla en su camino. Con ella segundo por estar junto a el… oscuridad imposible, en medio de su paranoia, ella era su luz. Aun no encontraba las razones para ser tan afortunado de tenerla. En medio varios hombres que se enamoraron locamente de ella, y que debía admitir le convenían mas. Ella lo eligió a el… a spooky Mulder el paranoico perseguidor de platillos voladores.

Dio su vida por el en innumerables ocasiones y le dio el regalo mas grande que jamás imaginó recibir… William

-Mulder… te amo

Por un momento pensó que se echaría a llorar de tanta alegría. Se habían dicho tantas veces te amo, pero para el escuchar esas mismas palabras de sus labios una y otra vez era un vicio que no planeaba dejar. Así como sentí su olor, recorrer sus cabellos rojos como el fuego con sus dedos, y hacerle el amor en medio de la playa desierta donde ahora habitaban.

-Scully, aún hay algo que nos falta por hacer…

-Lo se Mulder…

-La verdad que ambos conocemos- finaliza el

Acto seguido se funden en un tierno beso, profundizando sus sentimientos y sellando un silencioso compromiso. Luego de varios segundos se separan y vuelven a mirar el cielo.

****  
En otro lugar la ventana de un cuarto de bebe deja ver el radiante cielo estrellado. Los hermosos ojos azules de William miran el firmamento desde su ventana. Desde pequeño se siente atraído hacia esa inmensidad que le llama. El bebé sonríe animado en su cunita.

****  
Una estrella fugaz pasa. Todos pueden verla formulando cada uno por su lado el mismo deseo… un pronto reencuentro con sus seres amados.

FIN  
_


End file.
